We Dont Leave You
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: Yesung si namja tampan yang juga memiliki kekasih sempurna bernama Ryeowook itu dicintai oleh banyak orang. dan seseorang telah merebut perhatiannya. dapatkah Yesung bertahan dengan Ryeowook? atau justru hatinya berubah menjadi seperti ranting pohon?/YeWook/
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : We Don't Leave You!**

**Chapter : 1**

**[[ phiphohBie ]]**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : YeWook **

Yewook's NOT MINE! But,** 'We Don't Leave You!' **purely IS MINE..^^

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada dasarnya aku hanya takut pada perubahan.

Aku takut kau berubah, pergi meninggalkanku yang masih lemah ini, mencari seseorang yang baru seperti yang kau ingini.

Aku begitu tidak bisa tanpamu, hanya kau, yah~ hanya kau.

Hanya kau yang masih bisa bertahan denganku, menerima segala kekurangan yang ada pada diriku.

.

" Kau bekerja keras untuk pesta pembukaan musim panas kali ini. Aku sungguh berterimakasih "

Kedua pipinya bersemu merah mendapat pujian dari seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya ini. Gadis yang memiliki tinggi semampai itu menunduk dalam menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Jinja...ia baru saja dipuji oleh orang—namja yang ia sukai—dan tentu saja ia teramat bahagia. Bunga-bunga cinta kembali bersemi dihatinya.

" Maksud Yesung Oppa hanyalah mengucapkan terimakasih padamu, dan tidak lebih. Jadi jangan terlalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak "

Yeoja yang belum selesai menetralkan detak jantungnya itu kini menghela nafas berat saat sebuah suara—yang sebenarnya ingin sekali ia lempar menggunakan sapu yang ada ditangannya—menyeruak masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya memandang datar seseorang yang baru saja merusak suasana hatinya.

" Aku tahu itu, Ryeowook-ssi "

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Ryeowook' itu balik menatap datar sang yeoja. Mereka saling melempar pandangan datar seolah sama-sama tak menyukai satu sama lain. Aura disekitar mereka pun berubah muram. Sebagian siswa yang berada disekelilingnya bergidik ngeri memandang yeoja yang berdiri tepat disamping namja bernama 'Yesung'—yang tadi memuji 'yeoja' itu.

" Ayo pergi. Kita cari stand makanan. Oppa lapar "

Yesung yang tak tahan dengan Aura muram yang menyebar disekitarnya akhirnya lebih memilih menarik tangan yeojacingunya yang sedari tadi masih saja memandang datar 'yeoja' didepannya. " Hyukkie, aku dan Wookie pergi dulu, ne? Bye " tangan Yesung melambai sekilas setelah berpamitan pada 'yeoja' tadi yang dipanggil 'Hyukkie'.

Sang yeoja yang bernama asli 'Lee Hyukjae' atau akrab dipanggil 'Eunhyuk' itu mengangguk sekilas dan masih tetap berdiri tepat di stand-nya—yang sebenarnya adalah stand yang menjadi tempat permainan. Gadis itu memandang kedua punggung namja dan yeoja yang baru saja berpamitan pergi.

Mata kucingnya sudah sedikit mengembun ketika secara tak sengaja menangkap sang 'namja' mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari sang yeoja.

" Kadang aku berpikir bahwa mereka itu pasangan paling aneh yang pernah aku temui. Karena keduanya sangatlah bertolak belakang "

Seorang namja yang berdiri didalam stand permainan yang juga stand milik Eunhyuk tersebut membuka suara sambil tanpa menatap Eunhyuk—yang masih menatap kearah perginya pasangan tadi—dengan melemparkan sebuah panah pada papan yang tersedia didepannya. Eunhyuk yang tersadar karena suara tadipun berbalik badan melihat kearah namja tadi.

Merasa Eunhyuk sudah memperhatikannya, namja tadi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. " Tapi setelah aku cari-cari hal apa yang membuat mereka masih saling mencintai—ditengah-tengah perbedaan sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang—membuatku sadar bahwa cinta mereka sangatlah unik dan berharga "

" Apa maksudmu? "

Namja yang memakai kaos hitam polos itu menghentikan permainannya dan memandang Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum tulus. " Mereka saling melengkapi. Seperti Air dan Api. Gadis sombong itu sering sekali berbuat seenaknya saja, tapi...dengan adanya Yesung Sunbae, sifat sombong Ryeowook terkadang masih bisa dikontrol atau bahkan aku rasa sekarang sudah sedikit menghilang "

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal. " Cih. Jadi kau membelanya Hae, daripada aku—temanmu sendiri—ini? "

Namja berambut hitam dengan poni menyamping itu tersenyum tipis mendengar pernyataan sang yeoja. " Bukan begitu. Aku kan hanya bicara. Lagipula, sekuat apapun kau berusaha untuk terlihat oleh Yesung Sunbae, hasilnya akan tetap sama. Dia akan tetap hanya melihat Ryeowook "

Hati Eunhyuk terasa tercubit mendengar pernyaatn temannya yang bernama 'Lee Donghae'. yah, mungkin itu benar, tapi...tidak bisakah namja ini tak usah terlalu frontal begitu?

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Namja itu tahu bahwa saat ini pasti Eunhyuk terluka oleh ucapannya. Tapi...tidak ada cara lain kan, gadis ini harus sedikit dikerasi agar bisa mengerti. Dan lagi, Donghae benar-benar ingin sekali menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari perasaannya yang Eunhyuk anggap sebagai perasaan cinta.

" Apa kau yakin bahwa kau mencintai Yesung Sunbae? "

Eunhyuk melihat nyalang Donghae tepat pada matanya. " Apa harus aku jawab? Itu pertanyaan membosankan yang sudah sering aku dengar dari mulut-mu. Aku muak " dengan sedikit dihentakkan kasar kakinya melangkah menjauhi stand-nya dan entah berlalu pergi kemana.

Donghae menyeringai sekilas melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk yang tampak manis di-matanya. " Kau harusnya bisa membedakan perasaan cinta dan kagum, Eunhyuk-ah " lirihnya yang tak akan terdengar oleh siapapun.

" Yo! Lee Donghae. serahkan panah itu padaku, aku mau bermain "

Donghae men-death glare namja yang seenak jidatnya saja mengagetkannya. Yang ditatapi hanya bisa tertawa lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. " Ck! Bayar dulu, Evil " katanya dingin sambil memberikan jitakan manis dikepala sang namja jangkung itu.

" Ya, Ya! kenapa kau pelit sekali sih pada temanmu sendiri " sungutnya tidak suka. " Terserah kau saja, Cho Kyuhyun " katanya malas dengan memilih berjalan keluar stand dan duduk-duduk dikursi depan stand-nya sambil sesekali menarik pelanggan dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada siswa-siswa gadis yang lewat.

Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menyeringai jahil. " Jadi aku boleh bermain ini semua tanpa harus membayar, Hyung? "

" Sekali lagi kau bicara ku tendang kau dari stand-ku "

Kyuhyun langsung memilih bungkam dan tangannya mengambil sebuah bola lalu menghantamkannya pada tumpukan kayu didepannya.

.

.

.

Love and admiration that are on the same line. Only a few difference. And it's very difficult to distinguish. But...if you want to know, then look deeper into your heart..^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Choi Ryeowook dan Kim Joong Woon atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Yesung.

Mereka berdua, adalah salah satu pasangan yang terkenal seantero sekolah. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berdua ini sama-sama berasal dari kalangan atas. Sama-sama memiliki kesempurnaan yang begitu menawan dan membuat semua orang memandang iri mereka. Meskipun Ryeowook lebih banyak dibenci oleh siswa lain karena sifatnya yang begitu sombong dan dingin, tapi tetap saja mereka juga mengagumi kecantikan yang gadis itu miliki.

Sepasang kekasih itu bagaikan dua sejoli yang begitu sempurna. Berdiri bersisian dengan postur tubuh yang pas, gestur tubuh yang sesuai dan penampilan yang luar biasa cocok.

Mungkin jika di dunia ini kontes siapa pasangan yang paling sempurna, pastilah kedua muda-mudi itu yang akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Mereka berdua, sangatlah sempurna. Seolah masing-masing tercipta untuk satu sama lain.

Yesung menarik jemari yeojanya menuju sebuah bangku yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan juga Ryeowook pada bangku tersebut. Yesung memandang Ryeowook yang lebih memilih memandang kedepan, memperhatikan halaman sekolahnya yang terisi penuh oleh siswa-siswa.

Sore itu, adalah awal pembukaan Pesta pembukaan musim panas yang diadakan oleh pihak sekolah setiap setahun sekali selama satu minggu penuh. Gadis itu tak menghiraukan tatapan sang namja yang mengarah padanya.

" Kenapa kau selalu bersikap begitu ketus padanya, Baby~ "

Suara lembut Yesung tak lantas membuat Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya pada Yesung. Ia masih tetap bergeming. Menatap lurus kedepan dan tak sekalipun melirik Yesung. Ia lelah, sangat lelah dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Perasaan ketakutan yang amat sangat ia rasakan ketika 'yeoja' tadi berinteraksi dengan Yesung. " Bukankah aku memang selalu ketus? " menjawab dengan masih pada posisi dan pandangan yang sama.

Yesung menghela nafas. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Ryeowook dan memilih merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Matanya menutup sebentar lalu kembali terfokus pada gadis disampingnya.

" Bukannya begitu, kau hanya terlalu sensitive tentang keberadaan gadis itu. Oppa benar-benar tidak enak padanya tadi "

" Kenapa harus merasa tidak enak? Memang benar kan apa yang aku katakan tadi, Oppa hanya berniat mengucapkan terimakasih karena dia menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Dan Oppa sebagai panitia berhak mengucapkan terimakasih pada anak buahnya "

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Ryeowook yang sepertinya begitu cemburu. Oke, mungkin jika Ryeowook cemburu itu adalah hal yang wajar atau bahkan sudah biasa.

Tapi, yang membuatnya merasa aneh adalah kenapa harus Eunhyuk yang menjadi target sasarannya. Selama ini ia juga dekat dengan Sungmin teman satu kelasnya yang juga salah satu panitia dalam acara ini dan bahkan bisa dibilang interaksi keduanya jauh lebih sering dibandingkan dengan Eunhyuk.

Jadi, kenapa Ryeowook justru cemburunya pada Eunhyuk?

" Apa kau sedang cemburu, Chagy? "

Ryeowook tak menjawab. Gadis itu kembali diam. " Aku haus " berkata telak seolah tak mau dibantah dan Yesung cukup tahu nada bicara gadisnya ini. Lantas tanpa menunggu waktu yang lebih lama lagi, ia berdiri dari duduknya.

" Mau minum apa? "

Ryeowook mendongak menatap Yesung yang berdiri didepannya. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas pantulan dirinya di bola mata hitam obsidian Yesung. " Jus jeruk " menjawab singkat yang dibalas senyuman oleh Yesung.

" Mau ikut atau menunggu disini, Nona muda manja? "

Pipi Ryeowook menggembung sebelah mendengar panggilang dari Yesung. Ia tidak suka dipanggil manja tapi Yesung justru sering sekali menggunakan sebutan itu saat ia sedang ngambek. Yah, ia sendiri merasa aneh pada dirinya. Seharusnya ia semakin marah kan?

Tapi entah kenapa dirinya justru ingin sekali tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan—yang menurutnya—mengejek dirinya. " Terimakasih atas tawarannya, Tuan butler. Tapi sepertinya Nona yang manis ini malas sekali berdesak-desakan dengan siswa-siswa yang lainnya "

Yesung terkekeh dan mengacak gemas rambut sewarna coklat madu yang gadisnya gerai. Yesung semakin gemas saja ketika yeojanya mendelik padanya yang bukannya terlihat menakutkan tapi justru terlihat semakin imut.

Uhm~ Yesung tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook lebih sering dan suka memasang tampang ketus daripada memperlihatkan wajah aslinya yang selalu terlihat lucu dan imut itu. Padahal jika Ryeowook sedikit saja mau tersenyum pada orang-orang yang menyapanya, pasti gadis ini semakin dicintai oleh orang-orang.

" Baiklah. Tunggu Oppa disini. Ingat! Jangan kemana-mana selama Oppa pergi "

Ryeowook yang merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil itu kembali memberi death glare lucu pada Yesung. Sukses telah membuat Ryeowook cemberut Yesung langsung pergi mencari stand penjual minuman dingin yang menjual jus jeruk.

Namja itu berjalan mengitari beberapa stand dan sesekali tersenyum saat beberapa Hoobae-nya menyapanya. Well, Yesung saat ini sudah ada di tingkat terakhir sedangkan Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook berada ditahun kedua.

Namja ini terus saja melangkah pada sebuah stand milik temannya yang melambai kepadanya. Yesung melebarkan senyum-nya ketika mata Obsidian lekatnya menatap sebuah kotak jus jeruk didalam mesin pendingin di stand yang menjual berbagai minuman.

" Halo, Tuan tampan " sapa sang teman yeoja Yesung dengan ceria. Yesung yang mendengar teman-nya itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu langsung saja menghadiahi kepala yeoja bergigi kelinci tersebut sebuah jitakan manis.

" Aww~ kau kasar sekali sih "

Bersungut tidak suka saat merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut akibat jitakan Yesung. Tidak terlalu sakit sih sebenarnya hanya saja memang yeoja bergigi kelinci itu saja yang terlalu lebay. " Dimana yang lainnya? "

Dahi yeoja bername tag 'Lee Sungmin' pada baju maid—yang memang sengaja dipilih oleh stand yeoja itu— mengkerut, tidak mengerti apa maksud Yesung.

Yesung yang sudah selesai mengambil dua kotak jus jeruk dari mesin pendingin itu membalikkan badan menghadap Sungmin, alisnya terangkat sebelah. " Maksudku teman-temanmu yang berjaga di stand ini. Tidak mungkin kan kau sendirian? "

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya kedepan. " Kyuhyun pergi sebentar katanya tapi sampai sekarang ia belum juga kembali. Sedangkan Hangeng dan Heechul tidak tahu pergi kemana " katanya sambil masih cemberut.

Yesung mengacak rambut Sungmin. " Sabarlah~ itu sudah nasibmu yang berada satu kelompok dengan orang-orang ajaib seperti mereka " katanya yang lebih mirip sebagai ejekan.

" Memangnya siapa yang membuat aku satu kelompok dengan orang-orang seperti mereka, huh? "

Yesung mengidikkan bahunya. Ia bersikap seolah tak tahu menahu. Sungmin ingin sekali memukul kepala besar Yesung dengan palu. Padahal Yesung sendiri kan yang membentuk tiap kelompok, jadi kenapa sikapnya seolah tanpa dosa begitu? Cih.

" Berapa ini? "

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat dua kotak jus jeruk, Yesung berjalan sedikit cepat. Ia sadar bahwa mungkin Ryeowook sudah akan marah besar jika ia membuatnya kehausan terlalu lama. Yesung tak pernah bisa lupa akan bagaimana sifat egois yang tumbuh dengan kuat dan mengakar pada diri yeojacingunya itu.

Berkali-kali Yesung masih memaksakan sebuah senyum menawan pada orang-orang yang menyapanya. Hei, jangan kaget. Bukankah sudah ku katakan dari awal, bahwa Yesung ini adalah sosok yang amat sempurna? Jadi wajar kalau dia menjadi pria idaman di sekolah ini.

Dengan memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang ditekuk sampai siku dengan tambahan rompi abu-abu metaliknya dengan garis-garis hitam dan kelabu. Dua kancing teratas kemejanya ia biarkan terbuka, benar-benar menambah kesan manly pada diri Yesung.

Senyumnya yang menawan, tatapan Obsidian tajam tapi menghanyutkan dan juga sifat ramah yang ia punya, hanya gadis bodoh yang tidak jatuh cinta atau kagum padanya. Hanya gadis buta yang mengatakan bahwa namja ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja, karena pada kenyataannya Yesung saat ini seperti ciptaan Tuhan yang sangatlah sempurna.

" Annyeong, Yesung Sunbae~ " sapa seseorang padanya yang hanya dibalas senyuman menawan oleh Yesung. Gadis yang ternyata adalah hoobae-nya itu memegang kedua pipinya yang tiba-tiba saja memanas melihat senyum itu.

Jinja...hanya dengan senyuman saja rasanya sudah terbang ke-langit ke-tujuh. Kkk~

.

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya keluh. Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Yesung yang berjalan ke-arahnya—menurut Eunhyuk.

Gadis itu mematung ditempat mendapati Yesung yang tersenyum padanya. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa wajahnya memerah padam sampai ketelinga. Ia masih tetap berdiri seolah menunggu Yesung yang datang dihadapannya lalu memeluknya.

" Ah~ apa yang aku pikirkan! " rutuknya sambil memukul kepalanya kecil. Ia dapat merasakan sebuah harum menyerbak menyapu indra penciumannya. Ia hafal harum ini, hafal sang pemilik parfum.

Entah sadar atau tidak, mata kucing itu perlahan menutup sambil menyesap harum yang semakin dekat pada dirinya. Eunhyuk masih saja memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Gadis itu mulai membuka matanya saat harum yang ia rasakan seolah bergerak menjauhinya.

Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepelanya kebelakang. Dan ia mendapati Yesung sudah berlalu sedikit jauh darinya. Sebuah rasa sesal menggerogoti dirinya. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri yang dengan tanpa sadar justru menutup matanya.

Ah~ gara-gara hal itu ia jadi tidak bisa memandang wajah Yesung. Ck~ sial sekali sih nasibku—inner-nya.

.

.

.

Kita harus bisa membedakan apa itu rasa Cinta dan Kagum

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengembangkan senyumnya saat mata Caramel cerahnya mendapati Yesung yang berjalan mendekat padanya sambil mengayun-ayunkan dua kotak jus jeruk dimasing-masing tangannya. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika Yesung sudah ada dihadapannya.

Yesung menancapkan sedotan pada tempat yang sudah tersedia dikotak jus jeruk tersebut lalu memberikannya pada Ryeowook. dengan cepat Ryeowook berusaha menggapai kotak jus itu tapi dengan cepat pula Yesung menariknya.

Ryeowook merengut merasa dipermainkan. " Eiits~ poppo dulu~ " berujar manja sambil menyodorkan bibirnya dihadapan Ryeowook. " Ya! kenapa harus poppo? "

" Itu imbalan untuk Oppa, baby~ " katanya dengan semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir plum Ryeowook. Berusaha melihat kekiri, kekana, kedepan dan kebelakang. Ryeowook mencoba mengecek terlebih dahulu, takut-takut ada yang melihatnya.

Namun saat ia merasa sudah aman, baru saja Ryeowook menghadapkan pandangannya pada Yesung, namja didepannya itu jauh lebih dulu menarik tengkuk Ryeowook dan menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya.

Mata Ryeowook membulat lucu. Ia ingin memberontak awalnya tapi ia urungkan. Toh, percuma saja memberontak, lagipula tak ada yang melihatnya kan? kkk~

Yesung melepas ciumannya dan sedikit memberi beberapa kecupan-kecupan ringan diakhirnya. Namja itu menyodorkan jus jeruknya pada Ryeowook yang langsung diterima dan meminumnya.

Hah~ musim panas memang benar-benar musim paling menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, padahal ini sudah memasuki pukul 4 sore, tapi hawa masih saja terasa panas.

Yesung mengikuti kekasihnya juga. Namja itu mulai menyedot jus jeruknya dengan sesekali melirik Ryeowook yang ada disampingnya. Matanya mengerling jahil saat bersibobrok dengan Caramel Ryeowook yang ternyata diam-diam juga meliriknya.

Yesung ingin sekali tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Ryeowook saat ini. Lihat saja yeoja itu, Ryeowook langsung membuang muka dan memunggungi Yesung saat kepergok meliriknya. Kkk~

" Ya! jangan memunggungi, Oppa! "

Berusaha membalikkan tubuh mungil itu tapi tidak berhasil karena Ryeowook masih bertahan pada posisinya memunggungi Yesung. " Ck~ benar-benar tidak mau menghadap kepada Oppa, eh? "

Mendengar nada Yesung yang jahil itu dengan cepat Ryeowook membalikkan badannya menghadap Yesung. Well, belajar dari pengalaman Ryeowook sudah tidak mau lagi dijahili oleh Yesung. Kalau kejahilannya lucu sih tidak apa-apa.

Tapi Yesung?

Dia akan menjahili Ryowook sampai gadis itu menangis. Sebenarnya bukan menjahili sih, tapi bisa dibilang menyiksa Ryeowook. Namja itu akan mengacuhkan Ryeowook jika sedang menjahili gadisnya, dan Ryeowook yang tak tahan diabaikan oleh Yesung pun pasti hanya bisa menangis.

" Nah, dengan begini Oppa bisa memandangai wajah manismu itu "

Berujar dengan memasukkan sedotan kedalam mulutnya lalu menyesap habis jus jeruknya. Detik berikutnya Yesung melempar kotak jus jeruk yang sudah habis kedalam sebuah tong sampah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Ryeowook sempat tak percaya ketika menyadari kotak jus jeruk itu sudah habis. Jinja...kotak miliknya saja masih terisi penuh walaupun tidak sepenuh tadi-nya, tapi milik Yesung sudah masuk tong sampah hanya dengan waktu 2 menit. Sebegitu hauskah?—batin Ryeowook bertanya.

" Sudah habis? "

Yesung tersenyum melihat raut wajah Ryeowook yang seolah heran. " Dengar, Oppa sangat haus jadi tidak ada waktu untuk meminumnya dengan cara ningrat sepertimu, sayang " katanya sambil mengelus pipi lembut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya memandang datar Yesung.

Yah, Yesung benar. Sejak dirinya lahir, Ryeowook selalu di didik dengan cara-cara yang baik. Dia yang terlahir dari sebuah keluarga yang ningrat memaksanya untuk mematuhi hal itu. Mulai dari bagaimana adat seorang anak perempuan saat makan, minum, duduk bahkan berbicara sekalipun.

Yesung terkekeh pelan. Saat yeoja itu memandang dirinya datar. " Sekali-kali melanggar tidak apa-apa, kan? " katanya dengan mata mengerling sebelah. Ryeowook mendengus geli melihat tingkah laku Yesung.

" Ya Ya Ya. Oppa adalah seorang pria jadi wajar jika cara minum-mu sangat cepat. Sedangkan aku adalah seorang perempuan "

Yesung tergelak mendengarnya. Tapi, jika mendengar penuturan Ryeowook barusan mengingatkannya pada sesosok yeoja yang sedikit unik menurutnya. Gadis yang dapat menghabiskan ramyun dalam waktu relatif singkat, dan juga minum jauh lebih cepat dari dirinya.

" Tidak juga. Oppa pernah bertemu seorang perempuan yang bahkan cara minumnya saja jauh lebih cepat dari Oppa "

Mata Ryeowook membulat lucu. " Benarkah? Mungkinkah ada seorang gadis yang seperti itu? "

Dicubitnya dengan gemas pipi gembul Ryeowook. " Makanya sekali-kali kau harus bergaul dengan orang-orang yang lainnya. Jangan hanya bermain dengan orang-orang yang sama-sama ningrat "

" Untuk apa? Orang-orang seperti mereka pasti hanya akan memanfaatkan kita. Mereka berteman dengan kita hanya karena uang yang kita miliki. Aku tidak suka seperti itu "

Matanya memandang nyalang kedepan sana. Seolah memperhatikan beberapa orang yang menurut Ryeowook menjijikkan. Yang hanya berteman karena uang yang dirinya miliki dan juga memanfaatkan dirinya. Ryeowook benci orang-orang seperti itu.

Obsidian Yesung melembut. Tangannya membelai lembut anak rambut Ryeowook yang menutupi telinga gadisnya, diselipkannya rambut tersebut kebelakang. " Tidak semuanya seperti itu, baby~ "

Mencoba memberi pengertian pada yeojanya. Yah, Yesung sudah tahu betul sifat Ryeowook yang dingin dan sombong serta tertutup. Yesung tahu semuanya, namja itu sudah mengenal Ryeowook sejak keduanya kecil.

Jadi sudah tidak heran lagi kalau Ryeowook bersikap begitu. Namja bersurai hitam gelap itu sudah sering mengajarkan pada Ryeowook untuk sedikit menurunkan ego-nya atau setidaknya tidak bersikap seenak-nya pada orang lain.

Dan hasilnya...

Seperti sekarang ini. Ryeowook sudah mulai belajar berbicara sedikit halus pada orang lain. Dia mencoba untuk bersikap tidak memerintah kepada yang lainnya, dan lagi ia juga sedikit membuka hatinya untuk orang-orang yang ingin berteman dengannya.

" Kau tidak ingin menjaga stand seperti anak-anak yang lainnya? "

" Untuk apa? Aku bahkan tak tertarik sama sekali. Begini saja jauh lebih baik " berkata jujur tanpa memandang Yesung. " Hah~ yasudahlah. Memangnya siapa yang mau memaksa Nona manja sepertimu " tuturnya.

Ryeowook tidak marah atau sekedar ingin memukul Yesung. Gadis ini hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ejekan Yesung. Yah, sama seperti Yesung, Ryeowook pun sudah hafal dengan apa saja yang ada dalam diri namjanya itu.

Meskipun Yesung mengejeknya seperti itu, tapi Ryeowook tahu bahwa namja itu tak benar-benar serius. Lagipula meskipun serius ia juga tak akan tersinggung, memang benar adanya kan? dia memang sombong dan terkesan tidak mau kesulitan, maka dari itu ia dipanggil manja.

Yesung memegang dagu Ryeowook, mengarahkan keningnya kepada kening Ryeowook. hidung mancungnya ia gesekkan pada hidung mungil Ryeowook. " Jadi...sekarang kau mau apa? Hm? "

Ryeowook tampak berfikir sekilas, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak mau apa-apa? "

" Baiklah~ kalau memang begitu. Kita pergi ke stand Siwon dan Kibum saja, eotthe? "

Ryeowook kembali berfikir sekilas. " Apa tidak apa-apa? "

" Apa-apa bagaimana? "

" Disana sangat ramai, apa aku akan baik-baik saja disana? "

Sudut bibir Yesung berkedut. Ugh~ demi Neptunus, Yesung benar-benar ingin sekali menjitak kepala mungil Ryeowook. gadisnya ini...jinja...

Kenapa begitu sombong sekali sih, bahkan untuk pergi ke tempat ramai seperti itu saja sampai harus bertanya tentang keadaannya nanti. Hah~ Yesung mengurut pelipisnya lelah. Ia sering sekali dibuat marah tidak jelas oleh sifat sombong Ryeowook.

Terkadang ia jadi berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada gadis sombong seperti gadis disampingnya ini. Berulang kali dirinya bertanya-tanya, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia selalu saja sibuk memikirkan gadis ini saat gadis ini dengan tiba-tiba tak menghubunginya.

.

.

.

Cinta tak membutuhkan alasan apapun

Jadi, biarkan aku bertanya satu hal padamu ;

Apakah burung memilih untuk terbang untuk beberapa alasan atau kenuntungan?

Tidak kan?

Dia terbang karena memang dia burung~

Jadi sama halnya dengan cinta, apa kau memilihnya untuk kau jadikan orang yang kau cintai?

Tidak juga, kan?

Kau mencintainya karena memang cinta itu memilihnya sebagai pendamping dirimu..^^

Bukan kau yang memilihnya untuk kau cintai, tapi cinta itulah yang membuatmu jadi mencintainya

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

" Halo, Dongsaengku yang manis~ "

Siwon yang berpakaian layaknya pelayan disebuah restaurant menyapa manis sang Dongsaeng yang baru saja sampai di stand-nya bersama Yesung. Siwon memicing tak suka ketika sapaan-nya tak dihiraukan oleh Ryeowook.

Namja itu menghela nafas saat dilihatnya Ryeowook justru memandang aneh dan jijik makanan-makanan yang ada di stand-nya. Bukan apa-apa sih, ia hanya merasa tidak enak saja pada Kibum—kekasihnya—dan juga Leeteuk dan Kangin yang saat ini juga ada didalam stand sedang melayani beberapa siswa yang memesan makanan.

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika Siwon memandang dirinya. Yesung sendiri juga tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar Nona muda Sombong didekatnya tersebut berhenti melayangkan padangan seperti itu.

" Baby~ "

" Hn "

Yesung menyuruh Ryeowook duduk disalah satu tempat duduk yang ada didalam stand. Ryeowook menolak tapi akhirnya ia menyerah saat Yesung menatapnya dengan pandangan yang memohon. Dengan berat hati dirinya akhirnya duduk.

" Jangan memandang jijik seperti itu. Ini kan juga stand Oppa-mu " mencoba memberi pengertian yang justru membuahkan sebuah dengusan meremehkan. " Justru karena ini stand Oppa-ku, aku jadi bertambah tidak suka " mengaku jujur dengan suara yang pelan.

Yah, tidak usah heran. Selain sombong dan juga dingin gadis ini juga kalau berbicara jarang sekali keras. Well, dia di didik untuk berututur kata yang sopan dan tidak berteriak-teriak layaknya orang-orang yang berasal dari masyarakat biasa.

" Wae? "

Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. " Lihat penampilan Siwon Oppa ". Yesung mengamati Siwon dari atas sampai bawah dan tak menemukan sedikit keganjilan dalam diri Siwon. Keningnya mengkerut menatap Ryeowook. " Memang kenapa? Oppa mu tetap tampan, Baby~ "

" Tidak! Dia jelek. Dia bahkan terlihat lebih buruk daripada Maid dirumahku "

Mata Obsidian Yesung membuka lebar.

A-apa katanya?

Lebih buruk dari Maid yang ada di rumah-nya?

WHAT THE HELL!

" Ssstthh~ jangan berkata seperti itu "

Ryeowook merotasikan matanya malas. " Ya " balasnya singkat. " Kau tidak lapar? "

Kali ini giliran Ryeowook yang keningnya mengkerut. Lapar? Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya dia sih memang lapar, tapi...melihat dari siapa yang masak, ia jadi berpikir dua kali untuk makan.

Oh, Ryeowook! ini bahkan stand Oppa-mu sendiri, tapi...

Yesung yang mengetahui apa yang menjadi pikiran Ryeowook akhirnya buka mulut. " Tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, sayang. Leeteuk pandai memasak. Dulu saat kelas kita Camping, dia yang menjadi juru masak "

Ryeowook masih saja memandang tidak percaya pada perkataan Yesung.

Oke, mungkin rasanya memang enak, tapi...untuk kebersihan dan kuman...apa itu terjamin?

" Dia juga bukan orang yang jorok. Jadi jangan khawatir " seolah mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran gadisnya , Yesung kembali menjelaskan. " Tidak! Tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar " katanya berusaha menutupi kebohongannya.

Yesung kembali mendengus geli dengan tingkah Ryeowook yang sangat sombong dan pemilih itu. Jinja...ia tak akan mati hanya karena memakan makanan itu kan?

Sepintas muncul sebuah ide jahil yang melintas di otaknya. yesung berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendekati Leeteuk yang tengah memotong-motong sayuran untuk dijadikan bahannya memasak ramyun.

Ryeowook menatap datar pada Yesung. Gadis itu tidak merasa cemburu sama sekali jika Yesung dekat dengan Leeteuk, tapi lain hal-nya jika dengan yeoja bernama 'Lee Hyukjae'. Entah kenapa jika Yesung dekat dengan gadis berambut blonde itu membuat hatinya merasa takut. Yah, ketakutan yang amat besar.

Ngomong-ngomong soal gadis blonde itu, Ryeowook jadi penasaran apa kehebatan gadis itu, hingga teman-temannya banyak yang menyukainya. Tidak, kalian janga berpikir bahwa Ryeowook iri, ia hanya...

Akh! Molla! Ryeowook sendiri bahkan juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa memiliki hati buruk seperti ini. Well, dia memang sombong, tapi untuk iri pada orang lain atau berniat mencelakai orang lain dan bahkan membenci orang lain...hum~ Ryeowook tidak pernah punya pemikiran yang seperti itu.

Satu hal yang dapat kita pelajari dari sifat Ryeowook.

Sombong bukan berarti juga memiliki hati yang buruk, kan? sombong hanyalah sebuah sifat dan karakter yang ada di setiap diri manusia. Tinggal manusianya itu sendiri, bisakah manusia itu mengendalikan ego-nya atau bahkan dikendalikan.

Dan Ryeowook termasuk dalam golongan yang kedua.

Mata Caramel cerah itu mengawasi apa saja yang dilakukan Oppa-nya—Siwon. Jinja...gadis berpostur mungil itu bahkan tak bisa membayangkan awalnya kalau Oppa-nya yang terkenal sebagai salah satu namja ter-perfect pada pemilihan tahun kemarin itu kini sedang memakai baju pelayan dan mengantar-ngantarkan makanan pada pelanggan yang sudah siap menunggu makanan.

Gadis itu tidak bisa lagi menahan kehendak Oppa-nya. Sejak 3 bulan yang lalu namja berdimple smile itu menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja berkulit putih bak Snow White, Ryeowook merasakan sebuah perubahan pada diri Siwon.

Siwon yang selalu memperhatikannya perlahan sudah mulai melupakannya. Namja itu setiap pagi selalu membangunkannya, menyiapkan roti untuk sarapan pagi, bahkan namja itu selalu setia pergi dan pulang sekolah bersamanya.

Tapi sekarang...

Hati Ryeowook sesak jika mengingat hal ini. Sebuah perasaan kebas memenuhi hatinya. ia benci mengakui ini—bahwa hatinya meronta menginginkan Siwon yang dulu kembali.

Entah apa yang sudah merasuki pikirannya, yang pasti Ryeowook merasa perlahan Oppa-nya yang paling ia sayangi di Dunia itu seolah menghilang. Menjadi sosok yang tak dikenalnya lagi. Oppa yang selalu mengerti apa, bagaimana dan perasaan Ryeowook itu sudah tidak ada.

Digantikan oleh Siwon Oppa yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri bersama yeojacingunya. Siwon adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang paling mengerti Ryeowook, karena pada kenyataannya kedua orang tuanya itu sibuk sendiri dengan segala bisnis yang sudah bercabang-cabang entah sampai bagian bumi sebelah mana.

Ryeowook yang saat itu memakai celana jeans ¾ berwarna putih meremas kain celananya dibagian paha. Gadis itu menahan sekuat tenaga perasaan sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya. matanya yang tadi memandang kedepan kini melirik tajam pada Kibum.

Gadis disana yang masih sibuk mencicipi ramyun buatannya terkadang mengernyit heran saat dirasa ramyun buatannya tidak enak. Sedangkan disampingnya berdirilah seorang Choi Siwon—kakak laki-laki satu-satunya yang ia miliki—sedang tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut rambut hitam Kibum.

Ryeowook benar-benar tak suka dengan pandangan itu. Dia bukannya benci atau apa pada Kibum, ia justru benci pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu jahatnya merasakan sebuah perasaan 'tidak suka' yang secara hadir tanpa Ryeowook undang memenuhi hatinya.

Berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya yang kebas karena merasakan sakit, Ryeowook lebih memilih memperhatikan keadaan diluar. Dimana banyak orang-orang yang bermain, saling tertawa, bercanda bersama teman bahkan ada yang rela makan ramyun dengan berbagi pada beberapa temannya.

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat kelakuan sekumpulan anak muda—yang sebenarnya adalah temannya sendiri—memakan ramyun menggunakan sumpit yang sama.

Apa mereka tidak merasa jijik?—begitulah batin Ryeowook berkata.

Tanpa disadari oleh Ryeowook, sedari tadi Yesung yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk mengawasinya dengan seksama. Namja bermata Obsidian itu awalnya memandang aneh pada Ryeowook saat menyadari sebuah tatapan tak suka yang yeojacingunya layangkan pada Kibum dan Siwon.

Lalu setelahnya Yesung tersenyum tipis saat sebuah beberapa lipatan memenuhi kening Ryeowook. Yesung yang juga mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook kepada sekumpulan anak yang memakan ramyun bersama-sama hanya bisa kembali mengulum senyum tipisnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hah~ gadis keturunan ningrat sepertinya memang tidak bisa jika diajak camping atau melakukan perjalanan jauh seperti menaiki gunung.

Tak tahan melihat wajah aneh dan menggemaskan gadisnya, namja itu kembali berjalan mendekati Ryeowook setelah sebelumnya memesan sebuah Kimchi yang tidak terlalu pedas kepada Leeteuk.

" Ada apa? "

Ryeowook menoleh secara refleks saat dengan tiba-tiba Yesung duduk disampingnya dan bersuara tepat ditelinganya. " Oppa mengagetkanku " serunya pelan. Yesung menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapih. " Maaf~ lagipula sejak kapan kau suka melamun? Bukankah Choi Ryeowook adalah gadis yang selalu berpikiran rasional dan tak suka membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak? "

Ryeowook menampakkan senyum samar yang masih dapat dilihat oleh Yesung. " Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan orang-orang disana itu. Mereka makan ramyun bersama-sama dengan menggunakan sumpit bergantian. Apa tidak takut kotor? "

" Mereka teman. Makan bersama itu terkadang mereka anggap sebagai salah satu simbol persahabatan. Maksud Oppa, mereka membuktikan pada orang lain bahwa persahabatan itu saling berbagi "

Ryeowook menatap intens mata Obsidian Yesung yang juga tengah memandangnya. " Tapi tidak harus menggunakan sumpit yang sama kan? " kembali Yesung tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook. ck~ susah juga rasanya jika harus menjelaskan sebuah kata 'berbagi' pada keturunan ningrat sepertinya. Yang ada permasalahan ini akan semakin panjang. Kkk~

" Itu urusan mereka. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan "

" Aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku hanya bertanya "

Yesung mengangguk menyetujui dan tidak mau memperpanjang masalah sepele ini. Mata Ryeowook sedikit membulat saat secara sengaja Leeteuk menaruh sebuah mangkuk berisi kimchi yang dipesan oleh Yesung. " Terimakasih, Noona " ucapnya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Yah, mereka memang sama-sama berada pada tingkat yang sama, tapi usia Leeteuk itu terpaut beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Yesung. Jadi, mau tak mau Yesung harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Noona'.

" Oppa yang memesan? "

" Memang siapa lagi? " mengangkat bahu sekilas lalu mulai memakan kimchi pesanannya itu. " Oppa yakin itu sehat? " berkata pelan takut ke-empat orang yang ada didalam stand itu mendengar kalimatnya yang seolah meragukan masakannya.

Yesung menghentikan memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulut berganti memandang Ryeowook lembut. " Apa sekarang Oppa mati? ". kepala kecil Ryeowook menggeleng. " Ya sudah, berarti tidak apa-apa dan makanan ini sehat "

Kembali dimakannya kimchi itu dengan lahap. Yesung memang sengaja memesannya memancing Ryeowook agar yeoja itu mulai mau mencoba makanan sederhana. Tapi...sampai kimchi itu sudah ia makan setengahnya, ia tak mendengar Ryeowook yang berusaha ingin mencicipinya.

Hah~ entah sudah berapa kali Ryeowook menghela nafas hari ini. " Tidak mau mencoba? " Ryeowook hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil. Tak mau menyerah begitu saja, Yesung memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan memelasnya. " Ayolah~ Oppa tahu kau lapar, ne~ makanlah ini "

Ryeowook masih saja tetap menolak. " Aku bisa menahannya. Antarkan aku ke restaurant nanti saat kita pulang " menjawab sejujurnya dengan memainkan ponselnya.

Yesung akhirnya menyerah. Ia sadar sekarang bahwa selain sombong, dingin, tertutup dan pemilih ternyata gadisnya ini juga sangat keras kepala. " Ya sudahlah~ Oppa akan segera menghabiskannya. Lalu kita pulang "

" Kenapa buru-buru? Bukannya tadi Oppa bilang kita akan menyaksikan malam pembukaan Musim Panas nanti. Oppa bilang akan ada kembang api, 'kan? " berusaha memprotest kehendak Yesung yang seenak-nya saja.

Padahal ia sudah rela datang kesini itu karena ia ingin melihat kembang api bersama Yesung. Tapi kenapa Yesung justru mengajaknya pulang?

" Kau belum makan. Mana mungkin kita akan tetap disini sampai nanti malam kalau perutmu belum terisi, Oppa hanya tidak mau kau jatuh sakit " berusaja menjelaskan dengan mengunyah kimchi yang ada dimulutnya. " Aku akan baik-baik saja " cicitnya lemah seolah berusaha menyakinkan.

Yesung menelan kimci terakhirnya. Namja itu menyesap lemon tea miliknya. " Oppa tidak yakin itu " tukasnya dengan mengelap bibirnya menggunakan tissue yang ada dimeja. Ryeowook diam. Dia tidak berusaha lagi memprotes perkataan Yesung.

Siwon menghampiri meja dimana Ryewook dan Yesung duduk. Namja itu mengambil mangkuk dan juga gelas yang sudah kosong isinya. Saat berada diantara kedua sejoli yang saling diam, Siwon berusaha menyapa Ryeowook. " Kau tidak makan, Wookie? "

Ryeowook membalas pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan gelengan kepala. " Tapi...apa kau sudah makan tadi dari rumah? " rasa khawatir menyelimuti hatinya saat sang Dongsaeng terlihat lemas. Ia tahu bahwa Ryeowook belum makan sama sekali hari ini.

Salahnya juga yang tadi pagi berangkat lebih dulu tanpa menyiapkan makanan untuk Ryeowook. ia sudah berjanji untuk menjemput Kibum untuk mendirikan stand-nya ini, jadi dengan berat hati ia terpaksa meninggalkan Ryeowook yang pagi itu masih tidur.

Siwon hafal betul bahwa Dongsaeng-nya ini tak akan pernah sarapan jika tidak ada dirinya atau orang lain yang menemani. Jadi sudah pasti benar dugaannya kalau Ryeowook belum makan sama sekali. " Oppa akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu "

Dengan gesit Siwon mengambil mangkuk dan gelas bekas Yesung lalu hendak melangkah pergi tapi sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh Ryeowook. " Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku lihat kau sedang sibuk, lebih baik urusi saja pelangganmu yang lainnya "

Siwon menghela nafas berat mendengar perkataan Dongsaeng-nya itu. Ini sudah 3 bulan semenjak ia berpacaran dengan Kibum, hubungannya dengan Ryeowook sama sekali tidak baik. Dongsaeng-nya itu lebih sering menghabiskan sebagian waktunya didalam kamar, ia hanya keluar jika sedang makan malam saja.

Siwon tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi yang jelas ia sadar bahwa ini semua pasti ada sangkut pautnya akan hubungannya dengan Kibum.

" Siwonnie, aku pesan satu ramyun dan teh manis yang dingin "

" Untukmu lagi, Hyung? " bertanya kaget ketika mendengar permintaan Siwon. " Tentu saja tidak "

" Lalu? " tanyanya dengan menautkan kedua alisnya lucu. " Untuk Nona manja didepan-ku ini " menyeringai jahil kepada Ryeowook yang sudah menatap sebal padanya. " Aa~ baiklah. Pesananmu akan segera datang " seiring berlalunya Siwon diantara Ryeowook dan Yesung, keduanya masih diam. Lebih tepatnya Ryeowook yang diam.

Sedari tadi Yesung mengajaknya berbicara, tapi Ryeowook yang entah sudah malas tingkat berapa hanya menimpali secukupnya. " Kau marah? "

" Tidak juga "

" Oh ayolah~ Siwon sudah berbaik hati menawarimu, Chagy~. Seharusnya kau menerimanya " usul Yesung yang hanya dibalas kembali dengan gumaman tidak jelas. " Lagi pula ini juga demi dirimu. Oppa juga tidak mau kau sakit hanya karena telat makan "

" Ya, baiklah " menjawab cepat sambil mendengus.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya dalam hatinya ia berharap bahwa ia dapat menerima kenyataan ini, mulai menyadari bahwa ia harus sudah bisa melepaskan orang yang disayangi-nya,

Hanya saja sebuah perasaan egoisme yang tinggi memaksanya untuk tetap keukuh pada pendiriannya dan menganggap bahwa ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Gerakan tangan Ryeowook yang menyumpit ramyun dalam mangkuknya ia hentikan saat seseorang juga menaruh semangkuk ramyun dan gelas berisi jus melon diantara dirinya dan Yesung. Ryeowook menatap siapa gerangan orang yang dengan seenak-nya saja bergabung dimeja-nya.

Mata Ryeowook memandang nyalang seseorang itu. " Tempat duduk sudah penuh, jadi bolehkan aku bergabung duduk disini? " seseorang itu bertanya yang lebih ditujukan pada Yesung.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung yang saat ini tengah tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. " Ne, tentu saja " putusnya sambil menatap Ryeowook seolah memohon padanya agar yeoja blonde itu boleh bergabung.

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya mengangguk. Tak mau berlama-lama berdiri yeoja blonde yang kita ketahui adalah Lee Hyukjae langsung duduk dan mulai memakan ramyun yang sepertinya juga dipesan di stand ini.

Ryeowook sepertinya sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya sejak kehadiran yeoja ini. Jujur saja, Ryeowook adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa makan jika sudah berada diantara orang-orang—yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Tangan Ryeowook memutar-mutar sedotannya, membuat gerakan memutar dalam teh manis miliknya.

Ryeowook tak berminat sedikit pun untuk membuka pembicaraan. Toh, ia juga malas sekali. Ryeowook melirik keatas dari bawah matanya memandang Yesung yang...

Entah perasaan apa lagi ini. Hati Ryeowook berdenyut sakit melihat mata Yesung yang memperhatikan Eunhyuk dengan seksama. Dari cara mata Obsidian-nya memandang Eunhyuk, Ryeowook merasakan sebuah bahaya sudah menanti didepan sana.

Ryeowook tidak tahu mengapa Yesung memperhatikan Eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kekaguman itu. Ryeowook sudah mengenal Yesung cukup lama. Namja itu tak pernah sedikit-pun memperhatikan yeoja selain dirinya, tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya padanya, dan juga tidak pernah melontarkan tatapan kagum seperti itu pada siapapun selain dirinya.

Perlahan, hati Ryeowook merasakan perasaan yang amat kebas. Perasaan dimana rasa takut itu kembali menguasai dirinya. Perasaan takut ditinggalkan, perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandang Yesung memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang saat ini sedang memakan ramyun dalam mangkoknya dengan lahap dan cepat. Ryeowook bahkan merasa cara makan Eunhyuk sangat tidak wajar bagi seorang gadis.

Jadi...apa yang membuat Yesung-NYA memandang kagum kepada yeoja blonde ini?

" Kau makan dengan lahap dan cepat sekali. Seperti bukan manusia saja "

Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendengar suara Ryeowook yang lembut tapi menusuk ini. Ciri khas seorang Choi Ryeowook. ia memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook yang tampak gusar. Mungkin orang lain bisa dikelabuhi oleh tatapan tenang Ryeowook, tapi tidak dengan Yesung.

Eunhyuk yang merasa disindir langsung saja meletakkan sumpitnya disamping mangkuknya dan mulai menyesap jus melon-nya. Matanya memandang Ryeowook tepat pada mata Caramel didepan. " Maaf, aku pikir ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Aku makan dengan cara cepat atau lambat itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu "

" Seorang gadis harus bisa menjaga sikap. Aku hanya heran melihatnya, bukankah manusia akan makan dengan tata krama yang baik? "

Eunhyuk menajamkan pandangannya. Gadis ini begitu tak suka dengan cara bicara Ryeowook yang blak-blak'an dan menusuk hatinya. " Jadi maksudmu aku bukan manusia? "

Ryeowook mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh lalu kembali menyesap teh manis miliknya. Bahkan Ryeowook tak memperhatikan sorot mata Eunhyuk yang seperti akan menelannya bulat-bulat.

Eunhyuk yang tak tahan dengan sikap Ryeowook akhirnya sedikit menggebarak meja-nya sedikit keras. Beruntung suasana sedang ramai jadi tidak banyak yang mengetahui ketika Eunhyuk menggebrak mejanya.

" Dengar Ryeowook-ssi. Apa menurutmu hanya mereka yang lulus dari Universitas terkenal dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang saja yang pantas disebut manusia? "

Ryeowook kembali memandang Eunhyuk yang sudah mengobarkan api kemarahan dimatanya. Gadis Caramel tersebut tersenyum meremehkan. Tak berniat menjawab ia justru menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bergantian. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia mencoba membela Eunhyuk-pun itu tidak mungkin karena disini ada Ryeowook—gadis yang dicintainya. Ingin membela Ryeowook, sudah jelas ia pasti dibilang namja pengecut yang hanya bisa membela yeojacingunya tanpa mempertimbangkan siapa yang salah dan benar.

Eunhyuk merasa diremehkan disini. Sekali lagi ia membuka mulut. " Selain memiliki wajah cantik, memiliki hati yang baik juga akan lebih menyenangkan, Nona "

Alis Ryeowook terangkat sebelah. Ia menatap Eunhyuk sekali lagi dengan tampang meremehkan. " Jadi kau berharap bahwa setiap manusia hidup di dunia ini harus memiliki hati yang baik dan berbuat baik? Begitu, Eunhyuk-ssi? "

" Tentu saja. Karena jika kau berbuat baik maka Dunia dan orang-orang disekitar-mu pun juga akan berbuat baik padamu "

Ryeowook tersenyum miring yang lebih mirip dengan seringaian yang begitu menyebalkan bagi Eunhyuk. " Ya~ Wookie-ah. Habiskan ramyun-mu " Yesung mencela ucapan Ryeowook yang akan keluar, yang sebenarnya adalah cara mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mulai memanas.

Ryeowook melirik sekilas pada Yesung tapi kembali menghadap Eunhyuk.

" Berharap Dunia bersikap baik padamu hanya karena kau adalah orang baik, sama hal-nya dengan berharap banteng tak akan menyerangmu hanya karena kau adalah vegetarian "

Kali ini Eunhyuk bungkam. Kata-kata Ryeowook memukul telak ucapannya. Mata kucingnya hanya bisa mengawasi wajah manis nan imut didepannya. Ia sadar bahwa gadis ningrat didepannya ini pastilah memiliki intelektual yang tinggi.

Dirinya sendiri juga sering mendengar bahwa Ryeowook sering berdebat dengan orang-orang di perusahaan milik keluarganya. Tidak hanya Ryeowook, saudaranya Choi Siwon pun juga sering dikabarkan memenangkan silat lidah dengan beberapa penjilat di perusahaan keluarganya.

Eunhyuk menelan ludah keluh. Sepertinya pilihannya untuk mengajak duel bicara bersama Ryeowook adalah kesalahan fatal. Demi Tuhan, dirinya ingin segera pergi dari sini juga. Niat awal ingin makan karena lapar justru berakhir dengan malu setengah mati begini. Didepan Yesung pula.

" Ku beritahu kau satu hal, di Dunia ini tidak ada seorang pun yang baik 100%, bahkan polisi pun dapat berbuat jahat "

Senyum kemenangan terkembang diwajah manis Ryeowook. ia merasa bahagia saat lawan bicaranya tidak bisa membalasnya. Hei, selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengelak dari dirinya. Gadis dengan intelektual tinggi sepertinya mana bisa ada yang menandingi.

Ah~ ternyata kau benar-benar sombong Choi Ryeowook.

" Aa~ bagaimana keadaan stand-mu. Siapa yang menjaga kalau kau disini? "

Mata Ryeowook memicing tajam. Ia mengamati Yesung yang mengajak Eunhyuk bicara. Ryeowook bukannya bodoh atau apa, ia sadar bahwa sedari tadi Yesung mencoba untuk menghentikan suasana panas dimeja ini. Dan untuk kali ini, Yesung berhasil.

" Ada Donghae di stand, Sunbae. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir, aku rasa dia pasti menjaga stand mainan kita dengan baik—lalu bla bla bla "

Ryeowook menelan ludah keluh. Ia merasa terasingkan saat ini. Yesung berbicara begitu akrab pada Eunhyuk seolah mereka sudah kenal begitu dekat dan lama, bahkan Yesung seolah melupakan keberadaannya disini.

Jika seperti ini, rasanya lebih baik berada ditengah hutan tak berpenghuni daripada harus diacuhkan oleh orang yang kita cintai. Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah mengirim pesan pada seseorang tadi dan berjanji akan ketempat orang tersebut.

Ryeowook berdiri dari tempatnya, ia akan mengajak Yesung juga tapi sial-nya Yesung bahkan tak menyadari kalau dia sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Hei, sebegitu asyik-kah sampai dirinya saja dilupakan?

Tangan Ryeowook mengepal erat. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, dirinya mulai melangkah keluar dari stand khusus makanan berat milik Siwon dan teman-temannya. Ryeowook tak memperhatikan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan Siwon untuknya. Ia tetap melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Apa kau tahu rasanya saat kau diacuhkan oleh orang yang kau sayangi?

Itu sangat menyakitkan.

Kau ingin protes, tapi kau tak sanggup

Lidahmu bahkan terasa keluh mengetahui kenyataan orang yang kau sayangi tak menyadari kepergianmu

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

**TBC~~^^**

.

.

**Author Note :**

Kyaaa~ Anyyeong Yeorobeun'.')/

Saya hadir lagi membawa fanfict baru. Tenang-tenang saya akan menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu maksud saya membuat fanfict ini, padahal fanfict " Spoiled Girl And The Perfect Man " aja belum kelar. Kekeke~

Yah, saya tahu bahwa saya bersalah karena masih belum bisa meneruskan fanfict itu, maka dari itu sebagai menebus kesalahan saya, saya memunculkan fanfict ini. Saya janji akan meneruskan "Spoiled Girl And The Perfect Man" kok, tapi entah kapan. *nyengir*

Untuk sifat Ryeowook disini, kalian bisa tau dong ya..kalau dia udah gak manja lagi. Saya sengaja ngebuatnya dia sombong disini, soalnya banyak yang bilang kalau tiap kali saya bikin FF pasti wook-nya jadi manja. Nah, maka dari itu disini saya menjadikannya seorang gadis yang sombong.

Apakah karakter Wook disini udah terlihat? Atau masih kurang sombong?

Berikan saya kritikan atau masukan tentang ini. Apakah kalian bisa dapet feel saat Wook jadi sombong gini? *berharap iya* *hukz*

Nah, dari fanfict diatas adakah yang belum mengerti? Jika ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan bertanya, melalui beberapa media yang sudah saya buka ~~silahkan check di BIO~~

Last, bisakah kalian memberikan review?

Jika review lumayan banyak maka saya akan publish 5 hari lagi, karena jujur saja saya sudah mengetik ff ini sampai chapter 3 dan mungkin ff ini akan berakhir di chapter 4 kalau nggak 5. Kkkk~ *nggak mau buat yang ribet-ribet lagi* udah kapok. ^^

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife..^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : We Don't Leave You!**

**Chapter : 2**

**[[ phiphohBie ]]**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : YeWook **

Yewook's NOT MINE! But,** 'We Don't Leave You!' **purely IS MINE..^^

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook berjalan terus dengan tegap. Dari caranya berjalan pun orang-orang pasti sudah banyak yang tahu bahwa gadis sepertinya berasal dari kalangan atas. Mata Caramel cerahnya terus terarah kedepan, bibirnya mengatup rapat. Tidak ada senyuman dan balasan sapaan dari orang-orang yang menyapanya.

Yah, gadis sombong sepertinya memang sudah biasa menghiraukan orang-orang yang menyapanya.

Ryeowook berdiri tepat didepan sebuah stand yang hanya menyediakan minuman-minuman dingin. Dan stand ini juga adalah stand yang tadi dikunjungi oleh Yesung.

Seorang yeoja cantik berkulit putih susu dengan tinggi semampai berjalan keluar menghampiri Ryeowook yang hanya berdiri didepan stand-nya. " Apa kau tak ingin masuk, huh? "

Tak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook, gadis itu langsung saja melangkah masuk dan duduk disalah satu kursi dekat counter tempat pembayaran. Matanya mengawasi setiap apa saja yang ada disana.

" Ryeowookie~ kau disini? "

Kepala Ryeowook mengangguk sekilas menjawab pertanyaan yeoja lainnya yaitu Sungmin. Alis Sungmin mengkerut saat ia tidak menemukan seseorang lagi yang biasanya selalu bersama Ryeowook. " Yesung dimana? "

Sungmin menatap tajam Heechul yang mengucapkan pertanyaan sama dengannya.

Ryeowook mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Ia berdiri menuju mesin pendingin, mengambil satu kaleng teh manis dan langsung menyesapnya. Gadis itu seolah tidak peduli dengan tatapan Heechul dan Sungmin yang memandangnya aneh. " Apa kalian bertengkar? "

" Apa? "

Heechul menarik kursi dan menempatkannya tepat didepan Ryeowook. " Kalian selalu bersama, jadi sangat aneh jika kau kesini sendirian. Kau tadi bilang sedang bersama dia, 'kan? "

" Dia sibuk "

Heechul semakin dibuat tidak mengerti dengan tingkah sepupunya ini. Yah, jika sikap Ryeowook yang banyak diam dan dingin itu dia sudah mengerti, tapi sekarang sepertinya Ryeowook terlihat gusar. Well, Umma Heechul adalah kakak dari Appa Ryeowook, karena Umma Heechul menikah dengan seseorang yang bermarga Kim, jadi sudah jelas nama Umma Heechul dan dirinya pun berganti menjadi 'Kim'.

Meskipun hubungan keduanya tidak terlalu dekat, tapi Heechul sudah memahami perangai Ryeowook. dimana Ryeowook saat ketakutan, marah, sedih ataupun menangis.

Heechul juga termasuk orang dalam kategori bermulut pedas sama dengan Ryeowook, hanya saja ia masih bisa dekat dengan orang lain, berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang sangat membatasi diri dari lingkungan luar.

" Hey, pesta pembukaan musim panas ini sudah dimulai, seorang ketua Panitia hanya akan sibuk saat persiapan dan penutupan. Jika sekarang ini kau bilang Yesung sibuk, tandanya kau berbohong. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku "

Ryeowook memutar mata jengah. " Ya! Sungmin-ssi, apa kau mau stand-mu ini tidak laku, huh? Lihat ada pembeli datang " Ryeowook berkata tidak keras tapi terkesan judes pada Sungmin.

" Akh! Iya, maaf! " Sungmin langsung berjalan cepat melayani pelanggan. Memang stand milik Heechul, Sungmin, Hangeng dan Kyuhyun ini hanya menyediakan minuman dingin, tapi tetap saja pembelinya cukup banyak, mengingat saat ini musim panas, jadi minuman dingin sering menjadi tujuan utama siswa-siswa.

" Jadi? " Heechul kembali memaksa Ryeowook untuk bercerita. " Dia di stand Siwon "

Heechul mendelik tidak suka mendengar Ryeowook memanggil Oppa-nya dengan tidak sopan. "Baiklah, maksudku Siwon Oppa" mengulangi jawabannya dengan berat hati. " Lalu? "

Ryeowook sedikit menarik nafas dalam. Butuh beberapa menit untuk Ryeowook membuka mulutnya. " Dia mengobrol dengan gadis blonde yang mendirikan stand mainan disana itu " jari telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah stand dimana disana ada Kyuhyun, Hangeng, Donghae dan dua orang lagi yang tidak Ryeowook ketahui siapa namanya.

" Eunhyuk? "

" Seperti itulah " menjawab malas dan kembali meneguk teh manis miliknya. " Ini manis " mengangkat kaleng teh manis-nya dihadapan Heechul. " Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan "

Ryeowook mendengus kecil. Baiklah, ia mengalah. Jika sudah berurusan dengan Heechul maka dia memang tak akan bisa berkutik apa lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan. " Lalu apa lagi? "

" Kau tidak marah? "

" Itu tidak penting. Lagi pula Yesung Oppa tidak menyukainya. jadi—"

"—lalu Eunhyuk? "

Rahang tegas Ryeowook mengeras. Ia sangat tahu kata apa yang akan meluncur dari bibir sexy didepannya itu. Mata Ryeowook menatap tajam Heechul didepannya yang juga memandangnya penuh dengan intimidasi. " Mungkin Yesung memang tidak menyukainya, tapi setahu-ku Eunhyuk itu sudah sejak MOS menyukai Yesung "

Gigi Ryeowook terdengar menggletuk kesal. Tangannya yang memegang kaleng teh manis itu mencengkram erat seolah ingin menghancurkan kalengnya. Bibir Heechul terangkat sebelah membentuk sebuah seringaian.

" Kau harus hati-hati. Di dunia ini semuanya bisa saja terjadi. Jangan sampai orang yang kau sukai diambil secara diam-diam oleh rubah berbulu domba "

Dreett~

Heechul berdiri hingga menimbulkan suara deritan kursi yang terbuat dari plastik itu. " Aku mau memanggil Hangeng dan Kyuhyun dulu. Ck! Mereka berdua itu malah asyik bermain saja " gerutunya dengan melangkah keluar dari stand.

Mata yang tadi sempat menajam kini memandang sendu kaleng teh manisnya. Kata-kata Heechul masih saja terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Seperti kaset rusak sampai entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya suara Heechul masih saja bermain didalam otaknya.

" Wookie~ tadi Yesung kesini membeli dua jus jeruk, itu untukmu? "

Sungmin bertanya agak ragu dari arah belakang Ryeowook. sebenarnya jika boleh jujur, Sungmin itu orangnya agak sungkan jika berurusan dengan Ryeowook. bukannya kenapa-kenapa sih, hanya saja Ryeowook itu orangnya susah didekati dan lagi sepertinya juga Ryeowook tidak terlalu menyukainya.

" Ya "

Tuh kan benar. Sungmin menghela nafas sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya ia menyibukkan diri menghitung penghasilan stand-nya dari pagi pembukaan sampai sore ini. " Sungmin-ssi... "

Kepala Sungmin menoleh kepada Ryeowook. " Panggil saja aku Sungmin atau Minnie atau apapun itu, yang penting jangan terlalu formal "

Alis Ryeowook menaut menjadi satu. " Tapi itu tidak sopan. Kau lebih tua dariku "

Gadis kelinci itu tersenyum lebar. " Kalau begitu panggil saja Sungmin-Unnie. Eothokke? "

Ryeowook tampak berfikir sekilas dan akhirnya mengangguk. Ia semakin mengernyit tidak suka ketika Sungmin memekik girang. " Ah, aku mendapat Dongsaeng baru " senangnya dengan memandang Ryeowook bahagia.

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook menarik bibirnya sedikit. " Oh,ya..tadi kau mau bertanya apa? "

Ah! Ryeowook baru ingat kalau tadi ia ingin bertanya sesuatu. " Apa kau kenal dekat dengan gadis bernama Eunhyuk "

" Kenal, tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Setahuku dia itu ikut club dance bersama dengan Lee Donghae yang disana itu " menunjuk ke arah Donghae yang duduk-duduk didepan stand-nya. Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. " Ada apa memangnya? "

" Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, hanya bertanya saja " menjawab datar lalu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sungmin.

.

.

.

Yesung sangat terkejut saat ia menoleh kesamping dan tak mendapati yeojacingunya. Ia bertanya pada Eunhyuk dan dibalas hanya dengan gelengan kepala. Yesung merutukki dirinya yang terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan yeoja blonde didepannya ini dan melupakan yeojacingunya itu.

" Aku harus mencari Ryeowook. lain kali kita mengobrol, ya " berkata sambil menuju ke counter pembayaran yang dijaga oleh Siwon. " Siwon, kau melihat adikmu? "

" Dia tadi keluar. Ku pikir tadi kau tahu Hyung, ck, ternyata kau tidak menyadarinya " Siwon berdecak kesal sambil mengambil uang kembalian untuk Yesung. " Hyung~ "

" Hng? " Yesung berbalik kembali saat Siwon memanggilnya. " Jangan sakiti dia. Kau tahu 'kan kalau dia tidak sekuat dari yang terlihat "

Yesung tersenyum kecil mendapati Siwon yang sangat perhatian dan mengerti Ryeowook. " Aku tahu itu " berakhirnya percakapannya, Yesung berjalan keluar dan mengambil ponsel disakunya mencoba menghubungi Ryeowook.

Tidak ada balasan. Hanya ada suara operator. Sepertinya Ryeowook sengaja mengabaikan panggilannya. Yesung mendesah frustasi. Salahnya juga sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Niat awal ingin mencairkan suasana panas tapi justru malah keterusan.

Yesung duduk sejenak disalah satu stand anak kelas 3 yang adalah temannya. " Yunho! Kau melihat Ryeowook? "

Yang ditanya tampak menunjuk kesebuah arah dimana itu adalah jalan yang mengubungkan dengan banyak stand. " Tadi aku melihatnya pergi ke arah sana "

" Terimakasih "

Sret!

Yunho menarik lengan Yesung. " hei..hei..kau sudah mampir di stand-ku, apa kau tidak ada keinginan untuk membeli sesuatu disini? " berkata melas sambil memasang puppy eyes andalannya. Yesung berdecak. " Ck! Aku ini seorang pria Yunho, mana mungkin aku membeli pita "

Memang benar kata Yesung, stand milik Yunho adalah stand yang mendagangkan aksesoris. Dia bersama kekasihnya Jaejoong dan kedua temannya Junsu dan Yoochun memilih aksesoris sebagai bahan untuk dijual.

Bola mata Yunho memutar jengah. " Kau 'kan bisa memberikannya pada yeojacingu-mu yang sombong itu "

Yesung berfikir sejenak, dan akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju. " Baiklah. Aku mau ambil pita berwarna ungu disana itu " pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah pita berwarna ungu. Sangat manis dan pasti akan terlihat cantik jika Ryeowook memakainya.

Yesung sudah membayangkan bagaimana jika kekasihnya itu memakai pita cantik itu. Akh~ ia amat senang saat Ryeowook mau berdandan hanya untuknya. " Pilihanmu lumayan juga " puji Jaejoong. "Ryeowook sangat suka warna Ungu. Jadi ku pikir pasti dia suka dengan ini"

Jaejoong menyerahkan pita yang sudah ia bungkus dengan plastik kecil karena memang pita itu juga kecil. " Baiklah, aku pergi. Dan oh, jangan sampai kalah dengan peserta lainnya, ya " katanya sambil tersenyum senang.

Saat Yesung sudah berjalan menjauh, Jaejoong memeluk lengan Yunho manja. " Yun~ Yesung sangat mengerti tentang Ryeowook, ya? " berkata manja sambil memandang Yunho dengan genit. " Aku juga mengerti tentangmu, Jae! Bahkan seluruh isi didalam bajumu, itu "

" Ya! dasar mesum " pekiknya sambil memukul kepala Yunho keras.

.

.

.

Hanya hadiah kecil memang, tapi pasti akan sangat berharga jika yang memberikannya adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga untuk kamu

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook lebih banyak diam dan sesekali menimpali obrolan dari para Sunbae-nya. Ryeowook sedikit risih sebenarnya harus berada ditengah-tengah pemilik stand yang menurutnya sangat berisik dan konyol. Apalagi Heechul dan Hangeng tak henti-hentinya mengumbar kemesraan.

Demi Tuhan, Ryeowook ingin cepat pergi dari sini. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu mengingat ia sendiri pun tidak banyak memiliki teman akrab. Jengah dengan semua yang ada disini, Ryeowook memilih memejamkan matanya.

Ia melirik arloji yang bertengger ditangan kirinya. 'jam 5.30' gumamnya pelan.

" Yesung! "

Mata Ryeowook terbuka lebar ketika ia mendengar suara Hangeng yang memekik menyuarakan nama 'Yesung'. Wajahnya terlihat tegang tapi ia berusaha sekuat mungkin mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

" Apa disini ada Rye—akh! Kau disini rupanya " Yesung tak meneruskan ucapannya dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih memunggunginya. Namja ini bahkan mengabaikan teman-temannya. " Wookie "

Yesung berjongkok dihadapan Ryeowook. satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang tangan halus Ryeowook dan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia biarkan mengelus pipi tirus Ryeowook. " Kau pergi tanpa Oppa "

" Kau yang tidak menyadarinya " menjawab sedatar mungkin dan menatap Yesung tepat pada Obsidian kelamnya. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Yesung. " Kau tidak memanggil Oppa tadi, jadi Oppa tidak tahu kalau kau pergi "

" Menyela percakapan seseorang bukanlah Hobby-ku, terlebih percakapan itu terlihat menyenangkan. Aku jadi tidak enak "

Yesung menelan ludah kecut. Yah, dia sadar meskipun Ryeowook berujar dengan ringan dan seperti baik-baik saja tapi ia jelas bisa mengerti kalau yeoja dihadapannya ini sedang dipenuhi aura buruk. "Mianhae, Oppa hanya tidak ingin obrolan sengitmu dengannya berlanjut semakin jauh" jelasnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti"

Ryeowook melepas genggaman tangan Yesung dan beralih mengambil kaleng teh manisnya lalu meminumnya hingga habis. Gadis itu tidak memperdulikan Yesung yang masih berjongkok dihadapannya.

Yesung mendongak melihat Hangeng membawa satu kursi plastik. Namja tinggi itu menaruh kursi plastik itu didekat Yesung. " Duduklah disitu " setelah mengucapkannya Hangeng pergi begitu saja dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sibuk melayani beberapa pembeli.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi plastik pemberian Hangeng tadi. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. mata Yesung mengawasi gadisnya yang masih saja tidak mau melihatnya. Senyum Yesung perlahan mengembang saat ia ingat bahwa ia memiliki sesuatu untuk yeojanya.

" Hei, Oppa punya sesuatu untuk kamu "

Alis Ryeowook terangkat sebelah. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia menoleh pada Yesung. " Tadaaaa~ "

" Pita? "

Yesung tidak menjawab, ia berdiri lebih dekat pada Ryeowook dan sedikit mengambil beberapa helai rambut Ryeowook dan memasankan pita tersebut. "Cantik" pujinya lalu...

Cup~

Mengecup kening Ryeowook sayang. " Oppa membelikannya di stand milik Yunho dan teman-temannya, kau suka? "

Ryeowook memegang pita yang sudah terpasang dirambutnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Gomawoyo" ucapnya sambil sedikit tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Hati manusia itu terletak jauh dalam lubuk hatinya

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan

Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Akhirnya Festival pembukaan musim panas kali ini telah resmi dibuka. Malam yang indah dan begitu dipenuhi dengan hiruk pikuk siswa yang berasal dari sekolah penyelenggara maupun bukan telah berkumpul menjadi satu.

Stand-stand berdiri dengan rapih seperti yang sudah ditentukan oleh panitia. Stand-stand itu banyak sekali menjual beraneka ragam mulai dari makanan, minuman, aksesoris, kue-kue kering bahkan ada juga stand permainan dan masih banyak lagi.

Dari berbagai hal yang telah disiapkan untuk menyambut Festival ini sebagian besar orang atau siswa atau bahkan semuanya yang paling dinantikan adalah dimana kembang api diluncurkan. Mereka semua selalu berkumpul menjadi satu ditengah-tengah lahan untuk menyaksikan kembang api.

Saat semuanya bergembira dan sibuk mengomentari apa saja yang mereka lihat, gadis ini justru masih tetap diam. Duduk tenang disebuah bangku dan memandang lurus kedepan. mata Caramel cerahnya tetap saja memandang datar seperti tidak ada emosi didalamnya.

Ia duduk sendirian disini. Tanpa namjacingunya, tanpa Oppa-nya dan juga tanpa teman. Hanya sendiri seorang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menghampirinya dan ia pun juga tidak berharap bahwa akan ada orang yang datang kepadanya dan mengusik ketenangannya.

Karena baginya...

Lebih baik sendiri disini daripada harus bersama dengan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Hn. Tipikal orang yang sangat individualisme.

" Noona, kau sendirian? "

Ryeowook mengalihkan padangannya yang awalnya lurus kedepan kepada sesosok namja berkulit putih dan memakai topi. Suaranya yang berat itu mengusik ketenangan Ryeowook. " Boleh aku duduk disini? " tanpa disuruh namja itu sudah langsung duduk disamping Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

" Sendirian saja? "

" Ya "

Tidak seperti biasanya. Ryeowook yang akan langsung pergi jika ada yang mengusik ketenangannya kini justru membalas pertanyaan dari namja disampingnya ini. " Yesung Sunbae? "

" Ada kepentingan dan sangat mendesak " masih tetap sama. Nadanya tak pernah berubah, selalu saja datar. Namja tadi yang bernama lengkap 'Cha Sun Woo' atau biasa yang dipanggil Baro itu tersenyum miring atau biasa kita sebut dengan seringaian.

Namja yang selalu memakai atribut topi dikepalanya ini bisa disebut tukang rusuh disekolah ini, selalu saja mencampuri urusan orang lain. Meskipun ia masih duduk dibangku pertama tahun ini tapi ia sangat populer. Well, selain tukang rusuh, tapi namja ini juga tergolong tampan.

" Benarkah? Tapi tadi aku melihatnya keluar gerbang sekolah mengendarai mobilnya dengan seorang gadis "

" Aku tidak keberatan jika dia keluar dengan Sungmin Unnie. Dia memang salah satu panitia Festival ini, jadi tidak masalah "

Alis Baro menaut mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. " Sungmin Noona? Aku rasa Sungmin Noona sedang ada disana " jari telunjuk Baro mengarah kedepan dimana disana terdapat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang saling berpelukan.

Mata Ryeowook terbuka sedikit lebar, lalu segera saja ia ubah tatapan itu menjadi seperti biasanya. "Jadi siapa yang kau maksud?" bertanya sabar dan mencoba tenang. " Dengan salah satu anak club dance yang terkenal tomboy dan ceria, kalau tidak salah sih dia menjaga stand mainan bersama dengan Donghae Hyung "

Deg!

Tangan Ryeowook meremas pinggiran kursi yang terbuat dari kayu itu kuat. Perasaannya mulai merasakan sebuah firasat yang tidak enak. Entah itu tentang apa yang jelas firasat ini mengarah akan hubungannya dengan Yesung.

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook menggeletukkan giginya kuat. Tanpa banyak kata gadis ini langsung saja berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Baro yang tersenyum menyebalkan dibelakangnya. "Senang sekali rasanya bisa membuat seseorang sepertinya bereaksi dengan ucapanku " katanya pelan.

.

.

.

Walking alone in the middle of the crowd

You lied to me, you leave me alone who is still waiting for you

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Masih tetap berjalan seorang diri ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang bersorak bahagia. Masih setia berjalan sendiri memandangi langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Malam yang sangat indah, tapi tidak begitu dengan hati gadis Caramel ini.

Ryeowook tetap saja berjalan kedepan dan tak menghiraukan panggilan Heechul yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Gadis itu seperti menutup telinganya dan terus berjalan kedepan. matanya menyiratkan sorot yang kesakitan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya yang pasti ia ingin membuktikan kebenaran akan ucapan Baro—Hoobaenya—yang memberitahunya.

Ryeowook berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia berdiri sambil memandang keluar menanti kedatangan Yesung dan...

Sungguh, ia berharap bahwa perkataan Baro tadi hanyalah bualan saja, tapi melihat kenyataan didepan sana...

Rahang Ryeowook mengeras melihatnya. Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Baro, jadi benar kalau Yesung keluar dengan Eunhyuk?

Cih!

Gadis mungil itu mendengus dalam hati.

Yesung membulatkan matanya saat retina matanya menangkap sesosok yeoja yang ia cintai berdiri disana—didepan mobilnya. Ia menggeram frustasi dan menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk. "Aku yang akan menjelaskan semua padanya, Sunbae"

Eunhyuk berkata seolah mengerti akan situasinya. " Aku yang sudah membuat Sunbae ikut denganku untuk membeli ini semua, jadi biarkan aku untuk menjelaskannya padanya " berkata tegas dan tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

Yesung melihat Eunhyuk dengan pandangan seolah tidak yakin akan yang diucapkan oleh gadis yang duduk disampingnya itu. Jinja...Yesung tahu bagaimana perangai Ryeowook, gadis itu tak akan mau mendengar penjelasan apapun jika sudah seperti ini, butuh beberapa hari agar gadisnya bisa mendengarkan penjelasan.

" Kau tidak tahu tentangnya Hyukkie, dia tak akan mau mendengarnya " ucapnya frustasi. Tak mau membuat Ryeowook semakin marah akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil. " Kau segeralah berikan obat itu pada Taemin " titahnya.

Bukannya mendengarkan perkataan Yesung, gadis blonde itu justru ikut keluar dari mobil Yesung dan berjalan mengikuti Yesung yang mendekati Ryeowook. mata Yesung membulat melihatnya. " Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Ryeowook-ssi " katanya tegas.

Ryeowook tidak menatap Eunhyuk dan lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yesung yang berdiri disamping Eunhyuk. Tidak ada umpatan kasar dari mulut Ryeowook, tidak ada tamparan yang ia layangkan untuk Yesung maupun Eunhyuk, tidak ada tetesan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan tidak ada raut wajah marah yang ditampilkan oleh Ryeowook.

Sungguh, aku bersumpah. Tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda pada Ryeowook untuk melakukan itu semua—melakukan hal yang banyak gadis lakukan pada kekasihnya yang ketahuan keluar dengan gadis lain.

Gadis Caramel itu hanya diam dan tak berujar sedikitpun. " Aku berkata jujur, Yesung Sunbae hanya mengantarku membelikan obat untuk Taemin—temanku yang tiba-tiba saja sakit. Kau tidak perlu marah pada Yesung Sunbae "

Tidak ada sahutan apapun. Ryeowook masih saja diam dan sibuk memandangi raut muka Yesung yang juga diam menatapnya. Eunhyuk menelan ludah keluh melihat ekspresi dari kedua pasangan tersebut. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah juga.

Syuutt...dor...dor...dor...

Lampu-lampu disekitar mereka mati secara otomatis saat kembang api diluncurkan. Suara sorak ramai terdengar memekakkan telinga. Bahagia, itulah yang dirasa oleh banyak orang disini, tapi...tidak dengan ketiga orang yang masih terpaku saling diam.

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya memunggungi Yesung dan Eunhyuk, ia menatap ke atas dimana banyak kembang api yang meluncur begitu indah. Saat-saat seperti ini ia ingin sekali duduk berdua bersama dengan Yesung, menumpukkan kepalanya dibahu Yesung dan tersenyum bersama hanya berdua.

Yah, hanya berdua.

Tapi semua harapan itu sepertinya harus ia telan dengan pahit-pahit. Kegelapan itu menutupi sebuah air mata yang tanpa terasa sudah meluncur indah membasahi pipi seorang gadis. Yah, gadis itu menangis dalam diam.

Tak mau orang-orang mengetahui bahwa ia menangis, ia segera menghapus air matanya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap pada posisi awalnya. Kembang api yang berlangsung selama 7 menit itu menghentikan pembicaraan ketiganya.

Lampu-lampu penerangan sudah menyala seperti sedia kala. Ryeowook memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. " Ryeowook-ssi, kita— "

"—Aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang " Ryeowook memotong perkataan Eunhyuk tanpa menimpali maupun melirik pada gadis blonde yang berdiri disamping namjacingunya tersebut. Yesung tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Ryeowook.

Hei, kenapa Ryeowook tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dingin dan pedas pada Eunhyuk? Bukankah hal seperti itu seharusnya terjadi... tapi?

" Jika kau masih ada urusan tidak apa-apa, aku bisa naik taxi "

Yesung menggeleng cepat. Tidak! Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia membiarkan gadisnya ini menaiki taxi malam-malam begini dan lagi ia tak cukup gila untuk melakukannya. Oh, ayolah~ ia baru saja kepergok keluar dengan gadis lain, mana mungkin ia melakukan hal bodoh lagi hari ini.

" Oppa akan mengantarmu "

Tak mau berlama-lama lagi Ryeowook berjalan memasuki mobil Yesung. " Cepat temui Taemin " Yesung berkata lembut sambil berlalu menuju mobilnya. Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia tak mendapati gadis mungil itu disampingnya melainkan duduk di jok belakang.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia baru saja akan bertanya kenapa Ryeowook lebih memilih duduk dibelakang. " Aku tidak sudi duduk ditempat duduk bekas gadis sepertinya " nada suaranya benar-benar rendah hingga terdengar begitu sinis ditelinga Yesung.

Hah~ kembali Yesung menghela nafas. Yesung mulai melajukan mobilnya. Tidak ada percakapan, keheningan seolah menguasai mobilnya. Yesung benci ini, dia tida suka dengan suasana aneh yang seperti ini. " Bicaralah sesuatu pada Oppa "

"..."

Keheningan masih menyesap keduanya. Yesung melirik kebelakang melalui ekor matanya, ia menemukan pandangan Ryeowook bertumpu pada pemandangan diluar sana. Yesung menggeram kesal dan dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan laju mobilnya sampai kepala Ryeowook tidak sengaja tertarik kedepan.

Dug!

Ryeowook hanya mengernyit sakit, tidak ada keluhan sakit yang seharusnya seorang gadis keluarkan, ia justru hanya mengelus keningnya yang tadi tidak sengaja terantuk.

Yesung sudah tidak tahan sekarang, dengan cepat ia berpindah posisi dibelakang disamping Ryeowook. tangannya menarik dagu Ryeowook untuk menatapnya memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya padanya. " Kalau kau marah, keluarkan saja. Maki Oppa sesukamu, tapi Oppa mohon..jangan seperti ini "

"..."

" Kau membuat Oppa bingung dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini "

Mata mereka beradu. Ryeowook merasakan sebuah palu menghantam keras ulu hatinya kala menemukan pancaran mata Yesung yang berubah. Mata yang selama ini memandangnya begitu lembut dan dalam terlihat berbeda.

Ryeowook tidak berbohong. Ia berkata jujur, mata Yesung memancarkan sebuah sinar yang berbeda, sinar yang tidak Ryeowook ketahui darimana. Dan itu...membuat Ryeowook semakin yakin akan firasatnya.

" Bukankah tadi Oppa bilang akan pergi dengan Sungmin? " tidak mau langsung menjudge Yesung, gadis Caramel itu lebih memilih bertanya baik-baik. Yesung mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Ryeowook. " Memang, itu benar. Tapi, Kyuhyun melarang Oppa pergi bersamanya dan justru menyuruh Oppa untuk pergi dengan Hyukkie "

Kening Ryeowook mengernyit mendengar Yesung memanggil yeoja blonde itu dengan panggilan 'Hyukkie'. Awalnya memang ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu, tapi sekarang entah kenapa rasanya ia benci mendengarnya. " Entah kenapa aku begitu tidak suka ketika kau menyebut namanya "

" Sungmin? "

" Gadis yang tadi bersamamu "

" Hyukkie? "

Ryeowook menatap Yesung tajam. " Lalu kau mau aku memanggilnya bagaimana? " mencoba sabar dan masih mempertahankan kesabarannya. Kedua bahu Ryeowook terangkat. " Yang pasti tidak perlu memanggilnya dengan panggilan semanis itu " menjawab santai dan memainkan helaian rambutnya yang terurai indah itu.

" Baiklah, maafkan Oppa "

" Ya "

Demi Tuhan, Yesung begitu benci dengan kata-kata singkat seperti itu. Ryeowook sudah terlalu sering memberhentikan obrolan dengan jawaban singkat seperti itu. " Oppa sebagai panitia sudah seharusnya tanggap jika ada peserta yang sakit, jadi..."

"...Aku mengerti " memotong cepat dan menatap Yesung dengan lembut. " Bahkan jika itu hanyalah sebuah alasan, aku tidak apa-apa "

Obsidian kelamnya membulat. Apa? Hanya sebuah alasan?

Memikirkan perkataan Ryeowook barusan membuatnya seolah-olah dirinya adalah pembohong besar. " Secara tidak langsung kau menuduh Oppa berbohong. Begitu? "

Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya lelah. Matanya kembali menutup rapat, jelas sekali kalau ia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan menyakitkan ini. Ia tidak tahan melihat mata Obsidian Yesung yang memancarkan keanehan. Mata Obsidian itu bukanlah mata yang ia kenal.

" Jawab Oppa, Wookie "

" Bisa kita cepat pulang? " kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan dan memandang Yesung datar. Yesung mendecih, " Oppa tidak tahu apa alasanmu begitu membenci Eunhyuk, yang jelas Eunhyuk tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan "

" Kau bahkan memujinya secara terang-terangan dihadapanku, kekasihmu sendiri. Kau memang berubah "

Deg!

Yesung menegang memikirikan perkataan Ryeowook. berubah?

.

.

.

Perubahan?

Atau tetap 'seperti ini' seterusnya?

ketika kau memutuskan untuk berubah maka itu berarti kau akan meninggalkan dirimu yang lama dan menjadi pribadi yang baru, tapi jika kau memutuskan untuk tetap 'seperti ini' seterusnya itu berarti kau akan tetap berada pada zona yang sama.

Pilihlah!

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

" Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang besar yang akan datang "

Hengeng mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan yeojacingunya yang duduk disampingnya dan memeluk lengannya manja. " Maksudmu? "

Heechul kini justru menaruh kepalanya kebahu tegap Hangeng. Tersenyum singkat sebelum menjawab, " Entahlah, yang pasti ini mungkin bukan hal yang baik " ujarnya sambil menutup matanya menikmati angin musim panas malam ini. " Tapi, aku berharap semua akan kembali membaik "

Hangeng yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengangguk saja. " Yah, meskipun aku tidak mengerti, aku pun juga berharap bahwa semua akan tetap seperti ini " katanya yang disambut senyum hangat oleh Heechul.

Malam ini seluruh peserta yang mendirikan stand akan menginap disekolah selama seminggu atau sampai Festivel musim panas ini berakhir. Ini sudah pasti, mengingat mereka juga harus menjaga stand yang mereka dirikan, tidak mungkin jika mereka pulang ke rumah.

Panitia sudah menyiapkan beberapa keperluan para peserta untuk tidur pada malam harinya, dengan dibantu dana yang didapat dari beberapa sponsor yang memberikan sumbangannya pada Festival ini seminggu sebelum Festival ini di adakan.

Dan jika boleh memuji, maka kita wajib memberikan standing applause untuk Yesung, Siwon dan Ryeowook yang mati-matian mencari dana ini. Well, Ryeowook memang bukan salah satu panitia maupun peserta sih, tapi yeoja ini juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam pencarian dana.

10.00 pm.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, sebagian besar peserta yang menjaga stand-nya hanya namja-namja yang mungkin terserang Insomnia, sedangkan untuk siswa yeoja-nya sudah tinggal beberapa siswa saja, yang lainnya sudah masuk tenda-tenda khusus yeoja—seperti yang sudah panitia sediakan.

Memang untuk tempat tidur, panitia mendirikan beberapa tenda untuk siswa namja dan putri, karena tidak mungkin panitia membiarkan siswa namja dan yeoja tidur jadi satu, bisa-bisa akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak di-inginkan.

Beberapa yeoja dan namja yang masih belum tidur itu menghabiskan waktu mereka sesuka hati mereka. Ada yang bermain kartu, monopoli, menyanyi bahkan ada pula yang hanya duduk-duduk diam memperhatikan bintang—seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sepasang kekasih itu lebih memilih duduk dan mengawasi bintang diatas sana. Langit yang gelap membuat cahaya bintang berkelip-kelip indah. " Kyu~~ "

" Ya? "

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadinya bersandar pada namjacingunya. " Tadi kenapa kau menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk menggantikanku, aku tahu alasanmu bukan hanya karena kau tidak suka aku pergi dengan Yesung, tapi...aku rasa kau punya alasan lain "

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ah~ Lee Sungmin memang yang paling mengetahui dirinya. "Kau memang benar. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini "

" Salah satunya? "

Mata kelinci itu memicing seolah mengintimidasi Kyuhyun untuk membuka semua alasannya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihatnya, tangannya mencubit kecil hidung bangir milik kekasih kelincinya. " Terkadang kita perlu memberikan waktu pada seseorang untuk mengetahui perasaannya "

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. " Eunhyuk. Gadis blonde itu benar-benar belum paham akan perasaannya sendiri, hah~ rasanya ingin sekali menyadarkannya "

" Maksudmu kau ingin agar Eunhyuk cepat sadar bahwa apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Yesung itu bukanlah cinta...melainkan hanya perasaan kagum, lalu berharap agar ia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang lebih peduli akan perasaannya, begitukah? "

Puk puk!

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin pelan. " Kau benar, Noona "

" Tapi...tidakkan kau berpikir tentang perasaan Ryeowook? " Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya saat ia menyebut nama 'Ryeowook'. ia baru saja sadar bahwa sekarang ini ia dan Ryeowook mencoba akrab yah walaupun bisa disebut dirinya sih yang mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

Badan tinggi Kyuhyun mulai mengarah menyamping menghadap yeojacingunya. " Untuk Ryeowook...sepertinya ia juga perlu mendapatkan pelajaran, Noona "

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. " Pelajaran? Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Jangan bilang kalau kau pernah ada masalah atau menyimpan dendam terhadapnya "

Kyuhyun menggeleng tegas. " Tidak, Noona "

" Lalu? "

" Ryeowook itu...gadis itu sangatlah berbeda dengan gadis yang lainnya. Ketika seorang gadis umumnya akan pergi belanja dan bersenang-senang dengan temannya, maka dia...dia justru diam dirumah dan bergulung dengan dunia-nya sendiri "

Bibir kissable Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut saat memory-nya berputar pada kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. " Dia bukan orang yang bisa menerima perubahan, dia juga selalu memiliki prinsip yang teguh, tidak mudah menggoyahkannya. Dan dia...juga amat bergantung terhadap Yesung Hyung. Makanya aku pikir sedikit pelajaran untuknya, itu pasti akan membuatnya sadar "

Sungmin kembali dibuat membelalakkan matanya mendengar semuanya. Yeoja bergigi kelinci tersebut menganga tidak percaya.

Semua yang Kyuhyun ucapkan seolah-olah namjacingunya itu kenal begitu dekat dengan Ryeowook. oke, Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun itu memang satu kelas dengan Ryeowook dan juga mereka berada pada satu club yaitu club music bagian vocal.

Tapi...untuk percaya bahwa Kyuhyun sebegitu tahu-nya tentang Ryeowook, membuat ia mau tak mau penasaran. Ryeowook itu orang yang sangat dingin dan susah untuk didekati apalagi oleh namja, karena Sungmin percaya bahwa Ryeowook sangat mencintai Yesung dan sebaliknya pun begitu.

So, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menyimpulkan sesosok Ryeowook sebegitu detailnya. " Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Noona? "

Sungmin tersentak. Segala pemikirannya yang tersusun langsung buyar saat itu juga. " Tidak. Aku hanya heran, kau...sepertinya begitu mengenal Ryeowook " jujurnya agak ragu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan kembali mengacak gemas rambut Sunbae-nya yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya 3 bulan ini. Masih tergolong pasangan baru memang, tapi setiap orang yang melihat pasangan ini pasti berfikir bahwa keduanya ini sangatlah amat serasi dan saling melengkapi—meskipun tidak se-sempurna pasangan Yewook.

" Aaa~ bukan karena aku mengenal dekat Ryeowook, tapi...aku menyimpulkan begitu karena...yah...pokoknya orang sepertinya itu mudah ditebak "

Sungmin berpikir keras dengan jawaban Kyuhyun yang tampak berbelit-belit itu, tapi toh ia tak ambil pusing lagi saat lengan kekar namjacingunya itu memeluknya possessive. Sungmin menyamankan pelukannya. " Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu Kyu "

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. " Ayo, aku antar ke tenda perempuan, Heechul Noona bisa membunuhku jika tidak mengembalikanmu saat ini juga " candanya dengan mulai berdiri menggenggam jemari tanga Sungmin.

.

.

.

Ada banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap, tapi sebagaimanapun rapatnya seseorang menyimpan rahasia, maka suatu saat nanti pun pasti akan terungkap..^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat disebuah rumah dengan gaya Eropa yang sangat megah. Semua orang tahu kalau pemilik rumah itu adalah seorang keluarga 'Choi'. Tak ada yang tidak mengenal rumah megah ini. Rumah yang masuk dalam jajaran 10 rumah mewah di Korea.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang memandang Ryeowook yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia mendesah frustasi, Ryeowook bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuknya. Ia dengan segala kekesalannya akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun juga dari mobilnya mengejar sang yeoja mungilnya.

Yesung sedikit mempercepat langkah demi menyamai langkahnya dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berhenti. Ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap datar. " Ada apa? "

Tidak ada jawaban, mata Obsidian kelam itu melembut memandang Ryeowook tepat pada matanya.

Grep~

" Jangan begini " ucapnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Ryeowook. " Kau tahu Oppa tidak bisa pergi begitu saja saat ini " lanjutnya dengan masih memeluk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tak membalas pelukan Yesung. Gadis itu masih diam dengan ekspresi datarnya. Seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan emosinya, seolah ia hidup tanpa jiwa. Entahlah apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu, yang pasti gadis ini sangatlah sulit untuk ditebak.

" Bicaralah sesuatu " Yesung masih mencoba membujuk.

Tangan Ryeowook melepas pelukan Yesung pada tubuhnya. " Jangan temui dia lagi "

" M-mwo? "

" Oppa tidak bisa? "

Otak Yesung mulai berpikir. 'jangan temui dia lagi'—jadi maksudnya ia tidak boleh bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, mengobrol dengannya dan bertatap muka dengan gadis blonde itu?

Yesung menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya. Entah mengapa kali ini rasanya begitu berat untuk mengabulkan permintaan gadis mungil itu. Jika biasanya ia akan dengan senang hati dan tanpa berpikir meng'iya'kan permintaannya, tapi kali ini...rasanya begitu berat.

" Wa-wae? "

" Aku hanya tidak suka Oppa dekat-dekat dengannya " menjawab dengan pandangan sulit untuk di artikan.

" Hanya karena kau tidak suka?. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin, Jaejoong, Heechul, Kibum, Leeteuk? Kau tidak mempermasalahkannya, tapi kenapa dengan Eunhyuk kau mempermasalahkannya? "

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya erat. " Itu karena mereka semua tidak menyukai Oppa, mereka sudah memiliki namjacingu masing-masing jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya "

" Jadi kau berfikir bahwa Eunhyuk menyukai Oppa begitu? "

Hah~ Yesung berkata sedikit keras dan terlihat sekali begitu tidak suka. Ryeowook yang melihatnya mendengus kecil dan semakin erat mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku-kukunya memutih. " Ya, memang kenyataannya begitu kan? "

" Kau aneh. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir begitu? Darimana kau tahu kalau Eunhyuk menyukai Oppa?"

" Kalaupun Eunhyuk tidak menyukai Oppa, bisa saja Oppa yang menyukainya "

WHAT?

Yesung memandang nyalang Ryeowook. namja berkepala besar itu menatap Ryeowook begitu intens. Demi Tuhan, Yesung tidak percaya bahwa gadis didepannya ini adalah Ryeowook yang ia kenal. Karena Ryeowook yang berada didepannya ini seolah mengalami ketakutan dan terlihat begitu gusar. Dimana Ryeowook-nya yang selalu tenang dan percaya diri?

" Oppa hanya menyukaimu " ujarnya tegas. Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengarnya, seperti mengejek ucapan Yesung. " Mungkin sekarang Oppa berkata begitu, tapi bisa saja besok, lusa, tiga hari lagi, minggu depan atau kapanpun itu Oppa akan bilang 'Aku menyukaimu' pada gadis blonde itu "

" RYEOWOOK! "

" Wae? aku benar 'kan, Oppa? "

Suara Ryeowook terlihat bergetar. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca tapi ia membuang muka agar Yesung tidak melihatnya. Gadis ini tidak pernah menangis dihadapan Yesung, ia lebih memilih memendam semuanya sendirian. Segala ketakutannya pun ia sembunyikan dari orang lain.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang harus mengetahui keadaan lemahnya. Ia benci jika harus terlihat lemah dihadapan orang lain.

" Kau sudah meragukan cinta Oppa padamu "

" Oppa yang membuatku ragu " jawabnya cepat dengan masih membuang muka. Yesung menghela nafas berat. " Hanya karena Oppa pergi dengannya tadi lalu kau mulai ragu? Kau kekanakan, Wookie"

Ryeowook menahan nafasnya mendengar nada suara Yesung yang dingin dan tajam seolah menusuk hatinya. matanya terpejam sebentar menetralisir rasa sakit yang menghantamnya. Sakit ini...sama persis dengan sakit yang ia rasakan 3 bulan yang lalu ketika Siwon dan ia bertengkar hebat.

Ryeowook mencoba menguatkan hatinya. " Dengan cara bicaramu yang begitu kasar padaku hanya karena kau membela Eunhyuk saat ini...itu sudah menjadi bukti kenapa aku mulai meragukanmu "

Deg!

Kali ini Yesung yang menahan nafasnya. Matanya melebar sempurna, degupan jantungnya menjadi tidak teratur. Nafasnya memburu. Benarkah? Apa ia memang sudah mulai berubah? Tapi...sejak kapan?

" Wookie~ " memanggil lemah dan mendekati Ryeowook. kedua tangan Yesung meremas lembut pundak kecil itu. Ia memandang mata Caramel cerah dihadapannya. Mata Caramel yang menyiratkan kesakitan. Yah, ia sudah tahu sekarang bahwa gadis ini dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

" Jika kau memang masih mencintaiku, maka...jangan temui dia lagi "

Yesung menggeleng membuat mata Ryeowook terkejut. " Oppa bukannya tidak mau, tapi...tidak menemuinya lagi...itu sangat mustahil, Sayang~ "

" Dia peserta dalam Festival tahun ini, Oppa sudah pasti akan berinteraksi dengannya " lanjutnya yang sedikit membuat hati Ryeowook menghangat. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. " Asal tidak begitu dekat dengannya maka aku tidak masalah " ucapnya.

Yesung mengangguk dan kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil itu. Memeluk erat dan menyesap wangi vanilla yang amat kental. " Jangan meragukan Oppa lagi. Itu...terdengar begitu jahat ditelingaku " berujar lembut dan mengecup kening Ryeowook sayang.

Sejenak Ryeowook memejamkan matanya rapat. Berusaha mengendalikan letupan-letupan aneh yang berasal dari dalam hatinya. Ryeowook mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan aneh yang berasal dari hatinya. kedua sisi hatinya seolah berperang. Hitam dan Putih. Entah Ryeowook berada dipihak mana, yang pasti untuk saat ini ia masih ingin mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Ceh~ seorang Choi Ryeowook yang selalu berpikiran Realistis tak akan pernah bisa dibimbangkan dengan persoalan tak jelas seperti ini. Yah, Yesung masih mencintainya, dan itu adalah sebuah Realita.

Yesung sendiripun tak jauh beda dengan Ryeowook. namja bermata sipit itu juga memejamkan matanya, berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryeowook hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Eunhyuk, karena untuknya Ryeowook adalah segalanya. Yah,, itu benar. Ryeowook adalah segalanya untukku—batinnya menguatkan.

.

.

.

Apa yang kalian harapkan dari kisah kalian ini?

Tetap berusaha saling menguatkan diri masing-masing ditengah-tengah kecamuk kebimbangan hati kalian?

Haruskah kalian menjadi pengecut? Haruskah kalian berusaha baik-baik saja meskipun pada kenyataannya hati kalian saling berontak dari keyakinan yang kalian buat sendiri?

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Matanya menatap tajam kedepan. kedua tangannya menyengkram erat kemudinya, perkataan Ryeowook masih saja terngiang dikepalanya. Yesung mendengus kecil mengingatnya. Ini aneh. Dia seorang Kim Jong Woon tidak pernah sekalipun melihat kekasihnya—Ryeowook—yang tenang itu mendadak gusar, ketakutan dan dipenuhi dengan amarah.

Sangat tidak wajar baginya Ryeowook bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Dan itu hanya karena gadis blonde bernama Eunhyuk?

Eunhyuk yang bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri—Ryeowook. Eunhyuk yang tidak memiliki intelektual tinggi seperti dirinya—Ryeowook, atau bahkan Eunhyuk yang benar-benar tidak pantas disandingnya dengannya—Ryeowook.

Oh...Hell-ya!

Yesung mengurut pelipisnya lelah. Namja itu benar-benar tidak pernah berfikir tentang ini sebelumnya. Ryeowook yang selalu digadang-gadangkan sebagai sesosok Dewi yang turun dari Langit.. dan harus cemburu dengan Eunhyuk yang bahkan namanya pun tidak terkenal sama sekali di sekolah?

Ah~ Yesung bertambah pusing memikirkannya. Bahkan hingga saat ini ia sudah terlentang di ranjang empuk-nya, namja tampan itu masih saja memikirkan alasan-alasan yang keluar dari bibir cherry Ryeowook—yang amat tidak berdasar menurutnya.

Selama ini ia memang mengakui bahwa ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Eunhyuk, ia hanya menganggap bahwa pertemanannya dengan gadis itu hanya sebatas Sunbae-Hoobae di sekolah. Lalu, secara kebetulan bertemu di festival pembukaan musim panas kali ini—yang ternyata Eunhyuk ikut serta—dan akhirnya menjadi peserta.

Gadis ceria tapi ceroboh. Gadis yang selalu menampilkan senyum aneh setiap kali bertemu dengannya, membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa lepas saat bersama dengan Eunhyuk. Gadis yang juga memiliki kecepatan makan dan minum jauh lebih cepat dibanding dirinya.

Ah~ Yesung bahkan kini tersenyum sendiri membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang melekat pada sosok gadis blonde itu. Setiap kali bersamanya Yesung dapat merasakan sebuah suasana baru yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan ketika dirinya bersama dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang pendiam tapi penuh kelembutan selalu bisa menenangkan dirinya, menghilangkan rasa lelahnya dan terkadang ia merasa bahwa keberadaan Ryeowook dapat menghilangkan kesedihannya.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk...

Saat ia bersama dengan Eunhyuk, dirinya tidak pernah berhenti untuk tidak tersenyum. Segala yang dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk selalu bisa membuatnya keluar dari karakter aslinya yang juga tenang—sama dengan Ryeowook. tingkah ceria Eunhyuk dapat mengurangi kebosanannya. Seperti sebuah air yang membasahi tanah yang gersang.

Seperti itulah definisi sesosok Eunhyuk bagi Yesung.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk... mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang.

Tenang dan Ceria.

Deg!

Yesung segera membuyarkan segala bayangan antara Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa sekarang ia bahkan dengan santainya membeda-bedakan antara Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

Tidak, tidak! Pasti ada yang salah.

Selama ini...dirinya bahkan tak pernah sekalipun membeda-bedakan Ryeowook dengan orang lain. Baginya, Ryeowook adalah Ryeowook. baginya Ryeowook adalah yeoja yang ia cintai dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang melekat dalam dirinya.

Bahkan bagi Yesung, Ryeowook adalah satu-satunya yeoja pemilik hatinya, satu-satunya yeoja yang akan menjadi masa depannya kelak, satu-satunya yeoja yang akan menemaninya sampai masa tua, satu-satunya yeoja yang tak akan pernah tergantikan.

Tapi...

Tunggu..tunggu!

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa ia jadi seperti ini?

Ada apa dengannya?

.

.

.

Kita tidak tahu kapan datangnya cinta itu

Karena cinta datang tanpa kita sadari, secara perlahan-lahan dan bertahap

Mengubah sebagian kecil dari bagian diri kita, merambat menuju hati kita, lalu memporak-porandakannya

Bahkan...cinta bisa mengubah apa yang kau yakini menjadi sesuatu hal yang aneh bagimu dikemudian hari

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Pagi ini Matahari bersinar dengan cerah—seolah-olah memaksa semua makhluk bumi untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Cuaca yang sangat cerah amat mendukung acara Festival tahunan ini.

Shappire Blue Senior High School tampak dipadati puluhan siswa atau bahkan orang luar dan siswa dari sekolah lain. Semua sibuk dengan memasuki stand-stand yang ada, entah hanya untuk membeli aksesoris, makanan ringan atau bahkan berniat sarapan di salah satu stand yang menyiapkan makanan berat.

Kangta—namja yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum tipis itu—memandang kebawah dimana lahan yang digunakan sebagai acara Festival ini tampak penuh dan bahkan hampir dipadati oleh siswa-siswa. Hah~ rasanya ia begitu senang mengingat sepertinya Festival tahun ini berjalan dengan lancar.

Dirinya sebagai salah satu panitia dalam festival ini pun tak pernah bisa melepaskan senyum menawannya. Hei, Festival yang ia garap mati-matian bersama dengan teman-temannya berjalan dengan lancar, jadi wajar jika ia merasa bahagia dan bangga.

Namja ini mengerling menatap arah jarum jam di arlojinya. Ia mendengus kecil kala seseorang yang seharusnya sudah hadir 15 menit yang lalu belum kunjung terlihat. Ia bukanlah namja yang sabar dan bertele-tele, ia juga bahkan sangat benci dengan hal yang dapat kita sebut—**menunggu**.

Dengan segala kekesalan yang bertumpuk dikepalanya, namja berdimple smile yang selalu dikira adalah saudara kembar Choi Siwon tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dari atap sekolah yang sedaritadi ia gunakan untuk mengawasi keadaan dibawah.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju sebuah stand yang memperjualkan makanan berat yang saat ini sedang dipenuhi oleh pembeli. " Yo! Ada apa Hyung? "

" Kau melihat Yesung? " bukannya menjawab sapaan ramah Kangin, ia justru langsung bertanya keberadaan sang Panitia yang menjabat sebagai penanggung jawab utama Festival tahun ini.

Alis Kangin berkedut. " Kenapa kau bertanya pada kami? Dia kan bukan peserta pada Festival tahun ini "

" Aku juga tahu kalau itu, aku kan hanya bertanya apa kau kalian melihatnya. Ceh~ anak itu sejak kapan menjadi seseorang yang suka menyia-nyiakan waktunya—"

"—Mwo? Bagaimana keadaannya? Ah~ ne..ne..aku akan segera pulang "

Kangta semakin merengut kesal saat kata-katanya tertelan begitu saja saat sebuah suara yang lantang menyelanya. " Ya! Choi Siwon, kenapa kau berteriak? Kau pikir orang yang sedang menghubungimu itu tuli? "

Kibum, Kangin dan Leeteuk menatap aneh Siwon yang sepertinya begitu khawatir setelah mengangkat panggilan diponselnya yang entah dari siapa.

Siwon tak menjawab apa-apa, ia langsung melepas apron putih ala seorang Chef yang digunakannya dan menyambar kuncil mobilnya. Ia berlari begitu saja mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya dan juga pembeli disana.

.

.

.

Brak!

Pintu rumah mewah bercat putih miliknya menjadi objek kekerasan yang dilakukan Siwon. Namja ini langsung berlari cepat menaiki tangga dirumahnya demi mencapai kamar sang Dongsaeng tercintanya. Hatinya berdegup kencang ketika mendengar suara Yesung yang mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook demam tinggi.

Brak!

Sekali lagi Siwon membuka pintu kamar bercat Ungu itu dengan keras hingga pintu itu menabrak tembok dibelakangnya sampai menimbulkan bunyi bedebam yang keras. Matanya membulat kaget melihat Ryeowook tertidur lemas dengan bibir yang pucat bergerak-gerak kecil seolah menyenandungkan kesakitan.

" Akhirnya kau datang "

Yesung menghela nafas lega dan berdiri mempersilahkan Siwon menggantikan posisinya. Siwon langsung duduk dan menggenggam jemari Ryeowook yang dingin. Demi Tuhan. Siwon sangat benci melihat hal ini.

Siwon tahu mungkin ini hanyalah demam biasa yang bisa saja menyerang orang lain dan juga tergolong tidak berbahaya. Tapi...jika Ryeowook yang demam, entah kenapa Siwon merasa bahwa demam ini benar-benar bahaya.

Tubuh lemah Ryeowook terlihat pucat dan keringat dingin banyak keluar melalui pori-pori kulitnya.

" Kau kenapa, hmm? " bertanya lembut sambil mengganti kompress dikening Ryeowook.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya igauan kecil yang menyambutnya. Hati Siwon begitu teriris melihat keadaan sang Dongsaeng. Ia merasa bersalah akan hal ini. Ia yakin bahwa Ryeowook benar-benar tidak makan teratur, tidak tidur teratur, dan kemarin malam...ah~ Siwon bahkan melupakan Ryeowook semalam.

Ia tidak terfikirkan sama sekali tentang Ryeowook. karena yang ia tahu, Ryeowook pasti akan baik-baik saja bersama Yesung. Tapi...ia merasa bodoh. Seharusnya semalam ia mengajak Ryeowook bergabung dengannya, lalu menyerahkan jacket tebalnya untuk pelindung tubuh Ryeowook.

Siwon meneteskan air matanya.

Ia kakak yang gagal. Ia tidak bisa menjaga Ryeowook.

3 bulan ini hubungannya sangat buruk dengan Ryeowook. tidak ada senyum Ryeowook untuknya, tidak ada percakapan hangat seperti biasanya, dan tidak ada Ryeowook yang selalu memintanya untuk bermain piano bersama.

" Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Siwon. Ini semua tidak sepernuhnya salahmu, karena...aku juga merasa bersalah " Yesung meremas pundak kokoh Siwon memberi kekuatan. " Aku...aku bukan 'Oppa' yang baik untuknya Hyung "

Yesung menggeleng tidak setuju. " Tidak. Kau sudah menjaganya dengan baik selama ini " ujarnya kembali memberi kekuatan. " Terimakasih, Hyung " katanya dengan mengecup punggung tangan Ryeowook.

Lihat, Ryeowook-ah! Oppa mu sangat menyayangimu, jangan berpikiran bahwa ia tidak peduli dan melupakanmu, karena ia bahkan rela meninggalkan stand miliknya hanya karena mendengarmu yang sedang sakit.

Apa kau tidak tahu, bahwa ia menangis dan menyesali interaksi kalian akhir-akhir ini?

"Hyung~ pergilah ke Sekolah. Kangta Hyung sepertinya marah-marah karena kau belum juga datang"

Yesung tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Akh~ ia bahkan juga melupakan perihal janjinya dengan Kangta hari ini. " Tidak. Hari ini aku akan mengirim pesan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan pergi ke Sekolah "

" Hyung! Kau jangan gila " berujar cepat dan memandang Yesung nyalang. " Hei, tenanglah. Ini bukan hal besar, aku bisa membicarakan janjiku dengan Kangta besok atau setelah Ryeowook sembuh "

" Tapi..."

" Tidak apa-apa. Bagiku Ryeowook yang nomor satu " ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis memandang Siwon.

Siwon terharu mendengarnya. Jujur saja, meskipun ia memiliki tubuh yang tegak dan atletis, tapi...hatinya benar-benar seperti kapas. Akan sangat gampang sekali tertiup anging dan badai.

Tes!

Siwon dan Yesung terkejut bukan main saat tiba-tiba saja air mata itu turun dari pelupuk mata Ryeowook yang masih tertutup rapat. Kedua namja itu mengawasi wajah Ryeowook. matanya masih terpejam erat, tapi...air matanya mengalir.

" Wookie~ " Yesung kini kembali mendekat pada Ryeowook yang masih terbaring lalu menghapus air mata itu lembut. " Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? "

Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, karena pada kenyataannya yeoja mungil ini masih tidur. " Kau bermimpi buruk, hm? " kembali bertanya khawatir dan mengelus pipi yang memerah karena demam.

Yesung merasakah hatinya tertusuk ribuan pisau. Ia sakit saat melihat yeoja ini menangis, ia benci melihat gadis yang terbaring ini menangis tanpa ia ketahui alasannya. Selama ini, ia bukannya tidak mengerti tentang Ryeowook yang berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya, ia tahu benar persoalan ini, tapi...ia tidak tahu apa alasan Ryeowook tidak pernah mau menunjukkan air matanya dihadapannya maupun orang lain.

Ryeowook yang sok tegar dan selalu menunjukkan sisi sombongnya dihadapan orang lain...kini berubah 180 derajat. Yeoja yang masih tertidur sambil menangis itu kini tampak rapuh dan penuh dengan tekanan.

Yah, Choi Ryeowook memanglah gadis yang sombong. Tidak ada alasan kenapa ia bisa menjadi sombong, karena memang sombong adalah karakternya. Aku tidak berbohong tentang sifatnya yang sombong, hanya saja setiap manusia pasti memiliki sisi buruk dan baik. Dan sisi buruk dalam diri Ryeowook adalah kesombongan yang ia miliki.

Gadis sombong ini sering sekali meremehkan orang lain dan mencemooh apa saja yang menurutnya sangat buruk.

Dari raut wajah Ryeowook yang tidak tenang sama sekali selama tidur, bisa Yesung simpulkan bahwa Ryeowook memiliki tekanan dalam hidupnya. Ditambah dengan tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya ditengah-tengan tidurnya semakin menguatkan apa yang dikatakan Yesung.

Tangan Yesung terangkat mengelus surai madunya yang sudah lepek karena keringat dingin yang terus mengucur seperti air terjun dari pori-pori kulitnya. Yesung tersenyum kecut memperhatikan wajah kesakitan Ryeowook.

Dalam hati ia membatin. _'Apa ini karena semalam kau menungguku dan kedinginan?'_

.

.

.

Dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu, tega-kah kau meninggalkan hatinya sendirian?

Tidak! Bukan maksudku untuk menahan langkahmu dan menghentikan hatimu yang mulai berubah, hanya saja...aku ingin mengingatkanmu

Perhatikan hatimu lebih jauh lagi, dan pahamilah apa arti kata Mencintai dan Mengagumi

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**Author Note :**

Huwwaaa~ apa ini? Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Ughh~ sifat Ryeowook masih kurang kelihatan yang sombongnya? Mianhae~ T^T~ *nangis dipojokan*

Saya memang tidak ahli membuat karakter sombong pada sesosok yeoja, bukan hanya Ryeowook saja tapi sama yang lainnya juga. Beda jauh banget kalau namjanya yang sombong..itu mungkin saya masih bisa. #ngeles

Well, tapi saya benar-benar butuh bantuan kalian untuk menjadikan sosok Ryeowook lebih kelihatan sombongnya. Silahkan berikan saya nasehat soal ini, saya akan dengan senang hati memperhatikan nasehat kalian kok! *pasrah*

Untuk yang kemaren tanya **'alasan Ryeowook berubah jadi Sombong'**, saya akan menjelaskan bahwa disini **TIDAK ADA ALASAN** tentang sifat sombong Ryeowook. karena menurut saya, yang namanya sifat Sombong itu tidak ada alasannya. Kan kalau sombong ya berarti emang sombong aja. Beda kalau sama 'pendiam', kalau pendiam kan terkadang ada alasan, seperti trauma, merasa menjadi pendiam jauh lebih baik ketimbang sifatnya yang dulu atau apapun itu.

Nah, jadi yang berharap berubah agar Ryeowook nggak jadi sombong, mungkin akan sedikit terealisasikan, mengingat sombongnya Ryeowook disini itu nggak terlalu menonjol. Malah kalau menurut saya, disini Ryeowook terkesan possessive. Bener nggak sih? *nyengir* kkk~

Okay! Terimakasih buat yang udah review di chap kemaren. Maaf belum sempat balas satu-satu, lain kali akan saya sempati balas satu-satu kok. Okay!

Ohya~~ sepertinya saya akan kembali Hiatus. Tidak tahu dalam jangka waktu panjang atau pendek, yang pasti saya berharap kalian akan tetap sabar menantikan saya~ *wink*

Last... tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review dibawah sana!^^

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's wife**


	3. Chapter 3

Saya lanjutkan di WP saya. Bagi yang mau untuk tetap membacanya, silahkan kunjungi wp saya

silhouettelavender . wordpress . com

ah..ff nya juga saya protect. Bagi yang membutuhkan PW silahkan kunjungi Twitter or FB saya di…. *check BIO*

ah..dan juga tolong sebutkan penname kalian selama review disini dan berapa kali kalian review~~^^

Udah segitu aja! Sampai jumpa~~^^


End file.
